Herbert For President
by Lake Blue1
Summary: The Club Penguin Election is coming up very quickly. Four candidates battle it out for the top job; Club Penguin President. Everything was going well until the voting machines were stolen, and then were mysteriously returned the night before the election. Lake Blue and her friends soon find out that the President of Club Penguin is...Herbert?
1. Rookie!

**Hello Everybody! How's everyone doing? Welcome to my new story, Herbert For President. I hope you all enjoy this story, I'm really excited for it. :)**

* * *

It was another beautiful day on Club Penguin Island. Lake Blue1 was busy getting ready to go to work, like every other day. She slipped on her grass green T-shirt, river blue pants, and popped on a white jacket. She swung her apricot orange bag into her shoulder and left her igloo. She walked slowly to the Pizza Parlor, taking note of all the signs she saw along the way.

'Vote Arnold Greenerwich' One sign said in big letters.

'Vote Bill Henderick Number One' said another sign with streamers hanging over the edge.

'George Foxington is No Penguin. Vote Bill Henderick' A third said.

Lake Blue giggled a bit at the third sign. During the few weeks leading up to the election, all the candidates go crazy, trying to get everybody to vote for them. They also say some pretty mean things about the other candidates. They usually post it somewhere really public, like in the Town or on popular social websites like MyPenguin and Fisha. **(MySpace and Twitter)**

After a few more minutes, Lake Blue arrived at the Pizza Parlor.

"Good Morning!" She called to her friend Mewcat, who was busy serving a customer. She nodded back as a greeting.

Lake Blue put on her apron and tied it around her waist as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Lake Blue's friend Jessie9095 called out cheerfully. She was making a simple cheese pizza. Lake Blue parked herself next to her and help Jessie make the next pizza.

"One fish pizza with extra hot sauce!" Mewcat called from the doorway.

"Coming right up!" Jessie called back.

"So, who are you voting for for the election?" Jessie asked as she squirted the hot sauce onto the pizza dough.

"Hmm, not sure yet. Greenerwich and Henderick don't sound like really good candidates to me." Lake Blue answered in thought. "You?"

"I'm thinking maybe Bill Henderick. He seems to have a good sense of humour. Kind of like Rookie." Jessie added while arranging the fish nicely on the pizza.

"I guess. Arnold Greenerwich is kind of like Jet Pack Guy. He's pretty adventurous. I heard he used to have his own jet pack. Isn't that cool?" Lake Blue asked.

"One triple seaweed pizza!" Mewcat interrupted.

Lake Blue started chuckling. "Sounds like something Herbert would order." She explained after seeing Jessie's puzzled look.

Then Jessie giggled a bit too. "Which reminds me." She added. "Herbert has been pretty well behaved, hasn't he? I mean, he hasn't done anything bad for a while."

Lake Blue thought for a moment. "Maybe he's thinking about who he's going to elect?" She answered with a cheeky look on her face. Jessie slapped her playfully and exclaimed, "Polar Bears can't vote!"

"Maybe he might dress up as a penguin." Lake Blue fantasised. "Or he decided to go run for President himself." She added.

Jessie gave her a yeah-right look. "Yeah, that's going to happen. Everyone's going to vote for him after Operation Blackout." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Seeing as there were no more orders, Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat decided to take a break and go to the EPF. They took out their EPF spy phones and teleported to the EPF.

"GAAAAAAAAARYYYYY!" Was the first thing they heard when they arrived. Rookie ran down the steps and bumped into Lake Blue as he raced down the stairs.

"Watch where you're going!" Lake Blue called after him. Rookie ignored her and kept running to Gary.

"Gary Gary Gary Gary Gary Gary Gary!" Rookie panted.

"Why the urgency?" Gary asked in a puzzled voice.

"Wha?" Rookie questioned, really confused.

Gary sighed. "What's the matter Rookie?" He asked again.

"Oh! Nothing's the matter." Rookie said cheerfully.

"Then why the rush?" Gary asked.

"Oh. Just wanted to say...Hi!" Rookie then bounded towards Lake Blue, Mewcat, and Jessie.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Rookie greeted happily.

"Heya!" Mewcat waved.

"Good morning Rookie." Lake Blue said.

"Bye!" Jessie said randomly.

"Where are you going?" Rookie asked Jessie, confused.

"To play on Ficebook and Tweetah." Jessie joked.

"Wha-a?" Rookie blurted out, even more confused. Lake Blue and Mewcat just laughed.

"It's a funny way of saying Fishbook and Fisha." Mewcat explained while still in bursts of giggles.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rookie nodded his head dramatically. Then he bounced away to annoy Jet Pack Guy, probably.

"I think he ate too many donuts." Lake Blue whispered to Mewcat and Jessie. They nodded in agreement. Jessie then went to train on System Defender, while Mewcat left to train for field op missions. Lake Blue waddled over to Gary.

"How are the voting machines? No bugs?" She asked Gary, who was sipping his mug of coffee.

"Yep. I think they are up to par." Gary said.

"By the way, who are you voting for?" Lake Blue asked curiously.

"That is my vote and my own business. You do not need to know." Gary told her.

Lake Blue shrugged and asked, "Can I see the candidates available so far?"

"Sure." Gary agreed, handing her a list of the four candidates.

_Arnold Greenerwich_

_Bill Henderick_

_George Foxington_

_Cherry Rudd_

"Cherry Rudd?!" Lake Blue exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's a new candidate. Fairly young too, but she does have a lot of potential. She could be a really good leader, if penguins will get over her age. If she is voted on, then she will be the first EPF agent to ever become President." Gary explained.

"No, not that." Lake Blue said. "Cherry Rudd is one of my best friends!"

"Really?" Gary asked, surprised. "That's very interesting."

"I know!" Lake Blue nodded in excitement. "I'm going to find her. I'll be right back!" She teleported to Cherry's igloo, where she expected her to be. Cherry was in her front yard, typing on her laptop. When she saw Lake Blue, her eyes lit up.

"Lake! How are you?" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and waddling towards her.

"Pretty good. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Lake Blue greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, sorry for not really hanging out. I was very busy with stuff." Cherry explained.

"Yeah, I heard that you're running for president. I think that's awesome! You are really like a leader." Lake Blue complimented. But it was true. She even looked like a leader. At least most of the time when she's outside. She usually wears a blouse, a skirt, and a blazer. But today she was wearing something much more casual. She was wearing black jeans, a forest green long sleeve, and a blue vest over it. Cherry was really good at dressing up.

"Um, yeah. But I don't think I will get that many votes, since Bill Henderick is a really popular figure. I'm guessing he will probably win." Cherry admitted, a little disappointed.

"Well, I'm voting for you. Bill Henderick is kind of...loud." Lake Blue assured. **(Sorry Mr. Hendbert!)**

"Thanks." Cherry smiled. "Well, I need to keep campaigning. Only two weeks left. It's becoming a fierce battle." She giggled a bit.

"Yeah." Lake Blue giggled too. "'George Foxington is No Penguin. Vote Bill Henderick'." She quoted.

"I know. That's kind of mean, but oh well. It is the President position we're talking about." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go now. See ya soon!" Lake Blue said as she closed the fence gate behind her. She waved one last time before teleporting back to the EPF headquarters.

* * *

At the HQ, the first thing Lake Blue saw was Jessie and Mewcat teaming up against Rookie, who was running around the command room like crazy.

"What happened here?" Lake Blue asked Dot, who was also watching Rookie run.

"I think Rookie was hungry, so he ate all 10 boxes of pizza that was reserved for lunch. So Mewcat and Jessie went to buy more pizzas. About 8 boxes of pizza. The moment they entered the door, Rookie raced to them, grabbed all 8 boxes of pizza, and the slices that Jessie and Mewcat were about to eat, and stuffed it all in his mouth. So Mewcat and Jessie are now chasing Rookie and trying to keep his restrained so he doesn't eat the boxes of pizza we're going to buy. I'm surprised he can still run after eating 18 boxes of pizza. And each box has 8 slices, sooooo yeah. That's about.." Dot explained.

"144 slices." Lake Blue finished in amazement.

After about 5 more minutes, Rookie started tiring out. Jessie and Mewcat were able to catch up to him much more easily. Then all of a sudden, Rookie tripped over a can of paperweights. Jessie was able to grab him before he fell flat on his face.

"Duct tape!" Mewcat called to Dot, who threw her a roll of silver duct tape. Jessie held Rookie down while Mewcat rolled the duct tap around his beak so he wouldn't eat any more pizzas.

"There." Mewcat finally said. "That should stop him."

"At least until after we finish the pizzas." Jessie added.

Right on cue, Jet Pack Guy came in with another 7 boxes of pizza. Rookie's eyes lit up when he saw the pizza, and charged towards it. He grabbed the boxes out of Jet Pack Guy's flippers, and raced away to the other side of the room. After finding out he couldn't eat the slices, he started complaining.

"Mph fur hmmf mur hmmph!" He whined, but it was all muffled because of the duct tape.

"Just let us eat and then we will untape your beak and maybe give you one slice." Lake Blue told him sternly.

After a minute of considering, Rookie nodded reluctantly. He handed the slightly crumpled boxes of pizza back to Jet Pack Guy and he set the boxes on the table. The crisp smell of the pizza filled the atmosphere.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Dot exclaimed, reaching for a slice of pizza, just like everyone else. Except Rookie, that is, who sat on a chair, staring sadly at the pizzas.

After everyone finished eating, there were some slices of pizza left over. Mewcat went to untape Rookie's beak so he could have the rest of the pizzas. Rookie was all hyped up, trying to reach for the pizzas. The moment the last bit of tape was unraveled, Rookie raced for the last pizzas. He wolfed them down pretty easily. Then he spent the next hour running up to everyone and saying hi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lake Blue was talking to Gary about the Election.

"So how do the Voting machines work?" Lake Blue asked curiously.

"Well, the candidate names are inserted in the system. When a name has been voted, it will pretty much add one vote to the penguin's name. After the votes have been entered, the machines will show a percentage that represents how many people voted for the penguin." Gary explained briefly.

"Uh huh." Lake Blue nodded, half distracted. She was scanning the room carefully. While Gary was explaining, she was positive she saw a shadow sneak into the gadget room, just as the door was closing.

"What's the matter? Did I not explain clear enough?" Gary asked.

"Uh, no no no no." Lake Blue replied quickly. "I just thought I saw someone going into the gadget room." She explained.

"Maybe you were seeing things. The gadget room is usually locked unless I'm in it." Gary said, a little confused.

Lake Blue shrugged. "Maybe I was." She agreed, but she was still a little suspicious.

"LAKE BLUE!" Rookie yelled from the other side of the room. Lake Blue shrugged to Gary and waddled to Rookie.

"Something wrong Rookie?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He said quickly, glancing around the room.

"Are you running for PRESIDENT?" Rookie asked her after a while.

"Um, no." Lake Blue answered simply, a bit confused as to why he asked.

"Oh." Rookie said, and yelled, "JESSIE!"

Jessie came waddling over after a few seconds. "What now Rookie?" She asked.

"Umm. Are you running for PRESIDENT?" He asked the same question.

Jessie looked puzzled. "Moof." She said, making both Lake Blue and herself laugh. Jessie says a lot of random words, so Lake Blue wasn't surprised when she said 'moof', since it was the word she was saying recently.

"Wha-a?" Rookie blurted out, tilting his head in confusion.

"Never mind. Someday you'll understand." Jessie told him. Rookie then went to everybody else, asking them if they are running for President.

* * *

It was 9:30 at night, and Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat were taking the night-time watch.

"I don't like night-time shifts. I'm supposed to be in bed right now." Lake Blue complained, bored and tired.

"Well, nobody sleeps as early as you." Mewcat commented. Lake Blue shrugged and yawned.

"Let's do something fun!" Jessie declared.

"Like?" Lake Blue asked.

"Um, like play scrabble?" Jessie suggested, only to receive a shake of the head from Mewcat.

"We can...umm...talk about...umm...Herbert!" Jessie suggested. "So it's weird how Herbert hasn't caused any trouble recently."

"Yah, maybe he's planning something really big." Mewcat agreed.

"Something that will send the EPF and all of Club Penguin into deep trouble." Lake Blue added dramatically, waving her flippers in the air.

The girls laughed at Lake Blue's acting.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard downstairs. The girls were immediately alert. They got up and went to investigate. The first thing they saw when they went into the unlit hallway was a figure on the floor. He or she was covered with a white cloth and was clutching a piece of paper in his/her flipper.

"Woah!" Lake Blue yelped, still a little startled by the crash.

"Shh!" Mewcat shushed. She approached the still writhing figure and signalled Jessie to turn on the lights. At the same time, she yanked the cloth off the penguin.

"Rookie!" The three girls yelled in unison.

"What? Oh hi!" Rookie sat up on the floor.

"You scared all of us. We thought it was a robber or something." Mewcat scolded.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rookie apologised, getting up. "I just wanted to ask you guys something."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Is this pizza coupon still good?" He asked, handing Jessie the piece of paper.

Jessie studied the piece of paper. "Yes, yes it is. You can get five pizzas for the price of two." She said.

"Oh yay!" Rookie squealed. "I'm off for pizza."

"At 10 PM?" Lake Blue questioned.

"I guess." Rookie answered, turning to leave.

"Wait Rookie!" Lake Blue called. Rookie turned back around. "Where did you get this white cloth?" She asked.

"What? Oh, that thing? I think I tripped over my feet and ran into the curtain as I fell." Rookie recalled.

"Wait, so it wasn't you who made the crash noise?" Lake Blue asked hastily.

"No." Rookie answered, turning around to leave.

"What's wrong Lake Blue?" Jessie asked.

Lake Blue was really quiet. "I think we have an intruder in the building." She finally whispered.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Herbert For President. I hope you all liked the chapter. Please consider reviewing and giving feedback, as I'm always open to improvements. :)**

**That's all for now, i'll see you all soon. Have a great day! **


	2. Missing

**Hi everyone! Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed yourselves while I was gone. Here's Chapter two of Herbert for President. But first, I would like to answer a few reviews:**

**Guest: luhp, huh? Sounds very interesting. Id love to hear the story someday. :)**

**Violetpiano: Well, wait no more! The chapter is right here and up! Enjoy :)**

**Jessie9095: Yes, there is an intruder in the building. Rookie! ;)**

**Princess Kokoro: Lol, the title is kind of funny though. I'll upload the book cover soon and it's pretty funny. :)**

**Now to recap! So we find out last time that the Club Penguin elections are coming up for the CP president. Lake Blue and her friends are taking the midnight shift to watch the EPF. When they heard a loud crash, they go outside to find Rookie on the ground while struggling to get the curtain off him. We needed off when Lake Blue suspected an intruder in the EPF.**

* * *

"Why do you think that?" Mewcat asked, remaining calm.

"We heard a crash, remember?" Lake Blue reminded them. The two nodded back in response. "Well, when we came out, Rookie was on the floor with the curtain on top of him." She continued.

"And your point is?" Mewcat questioned.

"The curtain wouldn't create such a loud crash noise. So someone else must have broken into the building." Lake Blue finished.

"Herbert..." Jessie and Mewcat muttered in unison.

"Quick, he still might be here. Jessie, go search downstairs in the gadget room. Mewcat, search upstairs and the rooftops. I will search this floor. Keep your phones on hand, in case we need to contact each other." Lake Blue instructed. Jessie and Mewcat nodded and went their ways.

Lake Blue looked through every office in the EPF. Nothing suspicious. She then went to check the defence systems. One of the lights was flashing red, indicating that one of the defence mechanisms was disabled. The alarm.

"Lake Blue!" Mewcat called her as she waddled downstairs. "Look what I found. Watch this." She handed her a security tape. It showed a figure crashing through the wall of the gadget lab.

"Lake Blue! Mewcat!" Jessie called from downstairs, interrupting the footage. They immediately hurried downstairs to Jessie. She was standing at the entrance of the gadget room, pointing to something inside.

"Over there." She pointed.

Lake Blue looked to where she pointed. The voting machines for the election were gone!

"But Election Day is only four days away!" Lake Blue exclaimed worriedly.

* * *

The next morning, Lake Blue arrived at the EPF earlier than usual. Jessie and Mewcat arrived shortly after.

"Director!" Lake Blue called to the figure on the screen.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong? You're here very early., the director asked.

"The machines are gone!" Jessie told her.

"What machines? Which ones?" The Director asked, concerned.

"GAAAAARYYYYYY!" A loud voice echoed across the room, interrupting the conversation.

"Rookie, no need to scream. What's the problem?" Gary told the green, out-of-breath penguin.

"There's...a hole...in...the gadget...room." Rookie huffed. "And the...vote machines... disappeared."

"What?!" The Director exclaimed. "Election Day is less than a week away!"

"What do we do?" Gary asked.

"Send some agents to go look for it. Ask some penguins if they saw anyone." The Director ordered.

"We'll do it!" Mewcat piped in. We were there during the robbery, so we can do it!"

"Okay, go ahead. Be resourceful, Be remarkable, and Be ready." The Director agreed.

"Let's go!" Lake Blue motioned to the door and took off with Jessie and Mewcat close behind.

"So this is what we can do. We can ask some citizens for any information they have, then meet up and exchange." Lake Blue suggested.

"Okay, I think we can cover more penguins if we all ask in the same area." Jessie added.

"Let's try the Ski Village first. They might have the most information." Mewcat finished and started asking citizens.

After about ten minutes, they regrouped.

"Any information?" Lake Blue asked the other two.

"Not really. It was kind of late at night. It was too dark to see as well." Jessie reported.

"Same here." Mewcat confirmed.

"So none of us got any information?" Lake Blue questioned.

"I don't think so. Most penguins don't go out that late. I don't think anyone else would have that much information." Mewcat analysed.

"I think we should tell Gary to try and figure out another way to get the vote down, because if we can't find the voting machines, then it would be disastrous." Lake Blue suggested. They nodded and headed back indoors.

Luckily, Gary had already figured out a way to vote. He was printing copies of paper and Rookie was holding a large stack of papers and was struggling to maintain his balance. Mewcat helped him by taking a third of his stack, lightening the load.

"Hi Gary. I see you're already printing off an alternative to the voting machines." Lake Blue greeted.

"Yes, but it will just take a little longer. That's all. They have to mark it on paper and put it in the designated boxes." Gary replied.

"We still haven't found any witnesses. Most of the penguins we in their igloos." Jessie reported.

"What's a witness?" Rookie asked, struggling with the papers.

"Moof." Jessie responded, and sent a smile to Lake Blue.

"Again? What does moof mean?" Rookie blurted out.

"I told you. You'll get it someday." Jessie told him. "Moof." She added.

"Huh...moof." Rookie muttered to himself.

"So will you send any field agents to go look for the voting machines?" Lake Blue asked.

"Not at the moment. All of our field agents are busy." Gary explained.

"Okay." Lake Blue responded. "Umm, I think we'll go for tonight." She told him.

"Sure. I'll see you all tomorrow." Gary waved.

* * *

Lake Blue was on her way to Cherry's igloo. She was really curious as to where the voting machines were. She knocked on the door.

"Oh hi, Lake Blue. Come on in." Cherry greeted after she opened the door. Lake Blue smiled gratefully as she stepped in.

"So what's up? Seems like you got something on your mind." Cherry asked.

"Didn't you hear? The voting machines have been stolen." Lake Blue explained.

"Huh? How? I thought the gadget room was locked tight." Cherry argued, concerned.

"Whoever did it disabled the alarm and busted the door open." Lake Blue reported.

"But there's only three days left!" Cherry protested. "What will we do?"

"Gary's printing off voting ballots for everyone. We're doing it the old fashioned way." Lake Blue explained.

"This is worrying. There's only one printer, a hundred thousand penguins, and only three days?" Cherry said worriedly.

"Don't worry. You concentrate on your campaign and we'll figure out a way to work things out." Lake Blue assured her, and left.

* * *

It was the night before the election, and the voting machines were still not found. Unfortunately, there still wasn't enough ballots. So Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat were staying back for the night shift and continued printing copies.

"That's 80,000 ballots. We still need like 20,000 more." Mewcat analysed.

"Are you kidding me?" We're not going to finish!" Lake Blue exclaimed.

"We might if we stay up the whole night. But knowing Lake Blue, she's bound to fall asleep before midnight." Jessie joked.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The printer rumbled as it printed all the ballots.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard downstairs.

"The gadget room!" Lake Blue jumped up and raced downstairs.

"Deja Vu." Mewcat added as she and Jessie followed closely behind.

When they arrived, the gadget room door was closed shut. Lake Blue unlocked it and opened the door. There was a large hole in the wall. Bits of metal lay scattered on the floor.

Lake Blue peered in and gasped.

"It's..." She trailed off.

* * *

**What did I see? What is it? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. I'm wondering what you will all say. Although if you read the book summary you would probably guess it. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Have a great day! :)**


	3. Whose The President?

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been a little sick. Just the cold, nothing major. **

**By the way, I'm just repeating this again, but I really love Approaching Nirvana. Their new album 305 is great. I pretty much have a new favourite. I love 305, Closer, Witness, Icy, and Imperfection. I think you guys should totally check them out. I'm listening to 305 right now. :)**

**Here's the recap! Last time we were together, All the penguins were working on their campaigns. The voting machines disappeared and now they're trying it find it. They were printing ballots off the night before when they heard another crash. They checked and saw... What did they see? Read on and find out!**

* * *

"The Voting Machines!" Mewcat finished excitedly.

"They're back!" Jessie added.

"And there is yet another hole in the wall. Whoever returned it needs to be a little less destructive." Lake Blue noted.

Mewcat rolled her eyes. "Really?" She asked. Lake Blue responded with a shrug.

"We gotta tell Gary." Jessie informed, getting back on topic.

"I'll do that. You two transport the machines to the designated location." Mewcat arranged. She took out her EPF phone and called Gary while Lake Blue and Jessie carried each machine onto a large cart. The cart could only fit two, and there were about twelve machines, so they slowly pushed the heavy cart into the elevator and out into the Ski Village. Then they went back down to push another two.

After about twenty more minutes, the machines were all set up and ready for the election. Gary was giving the machines a final test and a check up to make sure they were functional.

"I believe these should work just fine. There is one with a slight dent in it, but it should be okay." Gary informed. "Good work getting it back."

"Well actually..." Lake Blue began. "We heard a loud crash in the gadget room and when we looked, the machines were back where they were."

"Really? That's very interesting. We can't investigate right now. You girls get some rest. Tomorrow will be a very big day for all of us."

* * *

The next morning, Lake Blue woke up very early. She was really excited about the elections.

"I wonder who will win." She wondered out loud while she fed her puffles. After that, she slipped on an outfit and waddled out into the brisk, morning air. Immediately she noticed the vast number of signs on her white picket fences. They were all voting signs in green, blue, yellow, red, and just about any other color you can think of.

"My fences looks like a rainbow." She giggled to herself and she unlatched the gate.

After grabbing a quick coffee, she waddled to the Ski Village. There were already quite a few people waiting in line to vote. She noticed Gary standing to one side. She waddled up to him.

"Good morning Gary." Lake Blue greeted warmly.

"Good morning. Everything seems to be in order. Although there is one thing. Last night, just after you left, we received a new candidate to put on the list. It's a very interesting character, if you ask me." Gary told her.

"Really? Who?" Lake Blue inquired curiously.

"I'll let you see for yourself. Trust me, you'll know who it is once you see it." Gary replied, and motioned towards the line that was slowly getting longer. "Jessie should be around here somewhere. Go ahead and find her. She still hasn't voted yet."

"Okay." Lake Blue agreed and waddled towards the line. Right on cue, Jessie waddled over to the line as well.

"Good morning Jessie! You're up early." Lake Blue greeted.

"Yeah, I was hoping to skip the long lines." Jessie looked around. "Seems like others were having the same idea." She added.

"Yeah, but hey, at least we get to chat." Lake Blue nodded.

"So... How's life?" Jessie asked.

"Same as usual. Nothing much happening here. " Lake Blue answered.

"Or is there? Dun dun dun!" Jessie replied dramatically, sending both girls into giggles.

"That never gets old." Lake Blue added, rolling her eyes.

"Or does it? Dun dun dun!" Jessie added dramatically again, sending them into more bursts of giggles.

"Okay okay okay, stop." Lake Blue took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"So...Did Gary tell you about the mysterious candidate?" Jessie asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, he said it was really unusual. I don't know anyone who would be this unusual that even Gary is interested." Lake Blue agreed.

"Hey, it's our turn." Jessie pointed to two empty machines.

Lake Blue walked up to machine number 7. She entered her name and a few other addresses. Then it showed the five candidates. Lake Blue scanned through the names and gasped.

_Arnold Greenerwich_

_Bill Henderick_

_George Foxington_

_Cherry Rudd_

_Herbert P. Bear_

"Wait, what?!" She blurted out loud, attracting a few penguins' attention. She heard Jessie blurt out a confused "Huh?" A few moments later. Lake Blue decided to concentrate on her own vote and selected the 'Cherry Rudd' button and pressed enter.

Thank you for voting. Your vote counts towards THE DOOM OF THE EPF

Lake Blue was so busy thinking about Herbert that she didn't even notice the message on the screen. She quickly left to find Jessie, who was waiting for her in from of the EPF.

"I was so not expecting that!" Lake Blue exclaimed hastily.

"Me neither! Herbert is so surprising sometimes." Jessie agreed.

"No, but what if he causes trouble? What if he becomes PRESIDENT?!" Lake Blue exclaimed, a little panicky.

"After Operation Blackout, I don't think anyone will be voting for him." Jessie explained rationally.

Lake Blue took a few deep breaths. "I guess. But what if he actually planned on winning. I mean, he hasn't been causing any trouble for months!" She continued.

"Like I said before, his reputation will stop him." Jessie explained. "As well as the fact that he's fat and ugly." She added.

The last sentence made Lake Blue smile. "I guess you're right. So what should we do? The results won't be posted until tomorrow." She asked.

"I don't know." Jessie shrugged. "I have a few events going on. I'll see you later." She waved as she waddled off.

Lake Blue decided to go find Gary. She waddled to where he was, but now he wasn't there. So she figured he was in the EPF. She tapped the hidden button and the camera scanned her ID. Then the door opened. She stepped inside and went or find Gary, who was in the gadget lab. Rookie was there also.

"Gary!" Lake Blue called from the doorway.

"Hi Lake! Moof!" Rookie squealed randomly.

"You moof." She told him. "Gary, you were right. The fifth candidate is very interesting. But why would he decide to run? Does he actually plan on winning?" Lake Blue poured out questions.

"Calm down. I presume that after Operation Blackout, no penguin would vote for him. So I'm not in the least worried. He's just wasting his time." Gary answered.

"But I'm still worried. I mean, what if?" Lake Blue protested.

"I already said. Don't worry about it. He won't cause any trouble. Maybe you should take a break. Take the day off. I think you need a rest." Gary suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Lake Blue nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Lake Blue couldn't sleep that night. She lay, tossing and turning in bed, thinking about Herbert. She was really concerned, since Herbert was actually fairly smart. What if he had played a dirty trick and cheated his way into the elections? She thought as she stared out her window. It was a bright and clear night, and the moon was large and full in the sky. It was very peaceful. Just a little too peaceful.

"It was much more exciting and normal for Herbert to be causing trouble." She muttered to herself and she watched the wind blow coldly through the trees. She had a really strong feeling that something bad was going to happen. But she didn't know what.

"Maybe an earthquake?" She questioned herself.

After a while, she calmed down and went to sleep.

RING RING RING!

Lake Blue awoke to her blue cell phone ringing. She sat up tiredly and answered.

"Hello?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you up." Cherry's familiar voice apologised.

"It's fine. What's up?" Lake Blue asked, a little more energetic.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come check the results with me. They're hosting the inauguration at 7:00AM." Cherry explained.

"Sure!" Lake Blue agreed. "I'll meet you at the coffee shop in about half an hour."

"Great! See ya!" Cherry excitedly chirped and hung up.

"Wow, that was...interesting." Lake Blue commented, sitting on the edge of her bed. She got up and picked her outfit for the day: a pair of jeans, a lilac shirt, a white jacket, and blue sneakers. She picked up her apricot-orange bag and closed her igloo door.

"Be good while I'm gone!" She called to her puffles before locking the door.

On her way to the coffee shop, she noticed how all the voting signs were taken down. Bill Henderick was waddling down the street, head hung low.

"Good morning Mr. Henderick! How is your day?" Lake Blue called out cheerfully.

Bill Henderick looked up at her. "Not too great. I should have been the chosen one!" He said hopefully. "Ahh, whatever. Probably shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." He shook his head and continued shuffling his feet through the snow.

Lake Blue looked after him, confused. She shrugged and continued on her way to the coffee shop. She pushed the glass door open and walked to the counter.

"One coffee please." She told the cashier, who promptly prepared a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She paid the coins and took a seat in a green armchair.

After about two minutes, she looked up to see Cherry ordering her self a coffee and was now motioning to Lake Blue to go.

"Let's go." Lake Blue said, getting up from her seat. They slowly ambled to the ski village, where the results were going to be posted. There was a stage set up, with the podium and the curtain set up.

"I think I should go behind and check to see who the new president is." Cherry said hopefully, waddling to the back.

Lake Blue waited for a few more minutes as more penguins started crowding around the stage.

Finally, the previous president stepped onto the stage. All the chattering stopped.

"Greetings penguins! Welcome to the inauguration of our new president." The former president boomed on the microphone. "It's been an exciting election, and there can only be one president. I will add that everyone has worked very hard on their campaigns, and I wish them all best of luck. However, we do have a new president, and that is..." He paused, just as every penguin leaned a little closer to the stage. Lake Blue crossed her flippers in anticipation.

There was a fanfare, and the penguin declared loudly;

"...Herbert P. Bear!"

The curtains flew aside, and Herbert stepped out smugly. Lake Blue's jaw dropped in shock. Every penguin in the entire area gasped.

"Hello Elite Penguin Fools! I'm back!" Herbert declared smugly. "I am Herbert P Bear! Your new ruler! And I plan to finish what I started. I'm going to end the EPF!" She threw his fists triumphantly in the air, smirking at the shocked expressions of everyone.

"My first rule!" Herbert continued on, "All penguins must do what I say, or they'll be punished!"

"What, like freeze us to death?" A penguin retorted. "We're penguins, you mammal!"

"Shut up!" Herbert roared. "For my second rule, there is to be no parties. Any parties will be shut down and the penguins involved will be arrested." He continued triumphantly.

"For my fourth rule..." Herbert began, before he was interrupted.

"CLICK CLICK CLICK!" Klutzy popped out from behind the curtain, holding a piece of paper in his claw and waving it in his face.

"Klutzy, shut up! I can count! And I'm totally following the script!" Herbert yelled at his red counterpart.

"Click click clickety click!" Klutzy click even more furiously and waved the paper in his face again.

Herbert finally took the paper and studied it carefully.

"Uhh..." Herbert began stuttering, "I totally meant to do that."

"Ahem. Anyways, for my third rule, there is to be no tooting! It's gross and it's smelly!" He ordered. Just as he said those words, a penguin in the crowd tooted and was promptly taken away by an army of crabs.

"And finally, for my last rule! The most important one! So listen up!" He declared. "The EPF is no more! The entire headquarters will be destroyed! All the main agents will be arrested and detained in my office where I can keep an eye on them! The following penguins are on the capture list: Gary, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Jessie, and Lake Blue! If you're out there, you're on the run!"

Lake Blue's beak dropped again. She felt a claw pinching her feet, and she instantly swung it up, sending the crab flying through the air. Then she felt more crabs surrounding her.

"You'll never get away with this!" Was the last thing she shouted before she blacked out.

* * *

**Or will he? Dun dun dun!**

**Did you know that just as I was posting this chapter, the theme for Operation Blackout came on. Coincidence much? **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I always love new feedback, so feel free to let me know what you thought. **

**thats all for today. I will see you all soon, and have a great day! :)**


	4. EPF: 1, Herbert: 0

**Welcome back everyone! I hope everyone is having a really good week so far. I've been a little inactive recently because my email didn't show any new notifications. So I thought there wasn't really anyone updating. Then all of a sudden, I decided to check my spam and turns out my email sent everything to my spam box. It's a fixed no. :)**

**Now to review time! :D**

**Cuddles140: A very inspirational speech. Hopefully we can all stand up against the tyrannical Herbert and kick him out of his chair!**

**Brittney9100: No way I'm following them either! High five! Although you gotta admit, annoying him is really funny.**

**Shy Girl: Thats the spirit! Great to see so many people ready to overthrow the president! **

**Now to recap! Last time we met, the voting machines are recovered and the election is held. But to everyone's surprise, Herbert was actually running for president. This concerned Lake Blue, but no one else is worried. We ended off where the President is...Herbert?! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lake Blue woke up to see a dark grey slab of metal above her head. She sat up and looked around her. She saw Gary, Rookie, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Jessie in cages lined up next to her. She was in this large room that resembled an office. There was a computer desk, a cooler, and a mini fridge to one side.

"Not this again..." Lake Blue groaned, grabbing the bars of the cage.

"This is a really exciting movie; we get live action front row seats!" Rookie's familiar voice exclaimed excitedly.

Lake Blue heard Jet Pack Guy face-flipper himself. "Rookie it's not an act!" He explained.

"Where are we anyway?" Jessie interrupted, really confused.

"Excellent question." Herbert walked in, with Klutzy close behind. "You are in my office, right on top of the tallest mountain! I put you all in my office so I can keep an eye on you penguins." He eyed Rookie suspiciously.

Rookie cocked his head back at him. "Moof!"

"He dare you moof me! Klutzy! Seize them! Oh wait, you're already caught. Mwahahaha!" Herbert laughed. Dot looked at him dully.

"Really? That's the worst joke you've come up with so far. And I bet you don't even know what moof means." She retorted.

"Shut up!" Herbert yelled.

"Watch your language!" Lake Blue chirped instantaneously.

"And that. I am banning everyone from using 'watch you language'. Especially you!" Herbert pointed a fat paw at the peach penguin, who sat there, looking extremely unamused.

"First of all, you just used it." Gary corrected. "Second of all, Wash Your Brains!" **(Shortbert made it up in class the other day)**

"Okay, whatever you just said is banned as well!" Herbert declared.

"Click click." Klutzy clicked.

"Anyway, my plans for the EPF are coming along quite nicely, if I do say so myself." Herbert continued.

"And that would be?" Jet Pack Guy questioned.

"The EPF will be shut down. All the other agents will have their gadgets removed and they will all be destroyed. As for the headquarters, I've hired a few construction workers to tear the whole place up." Herbert explained. "Look." He opened up a window next to him and pointed. The Everyday Phoning Facility was already in pieces. Several penguins were drilling the roof of the EPF.

"No!" Lake Blue cried, grabbing the bars of her cage. "Herbert, I'm serious. If you dare continue, so help me, I will kick you back to where you came from!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Herbert taunted.

"Click click click!" Klutzy clicked, trying to get his attention.

"Moof!" Rookie chirped dancing around in his cage.

"What did I tell you? That word is banned!" Herbert fumed.

"What word?" Rookie asked innocently.

"Moof." Herbert answered, rolling his eyes.

"You just said it!" Lake Blue and Jessie pointed out in unison. **(Woah, we are totally in SYNC!)**

"Whatever!" Herbert threw his hands up in the air. He was clearly annoyed.

"CLICK CLICK CLICK!" Klutzy clicked loudly, still trying to grab his attention.

"Watch your face!" Jessie called out.

"How many times do I have to repeat this?! That word is banned!" Herbert shouted furiously.

"Technically, it's a phrase, not a word." Gary corrected calmly.

"I don't care!"

"Watch your FACE!" Jessie shouted back as Klutzy jumped up and gave him a hard whack on the face.

"Ouch! Klutzy what was that for?!" Herbert scolded, rubbing his cheek.

"Clickety click click Ka klick click clickety klik!" Klutzy clicked rapidly.

"What do you mean you've been calling me for the past ten minutes?" Herbert blurted out. "You're being a bully. Don't you hit me in the face next time. Just call my name!"

Klutzy shook his head and claw-palmed himself before scuttling out of the room.

Herbert seemed pretty fed up himself. After a few more moments of silence, he huffed and slammed the door as he exited.

"Well...that went well, didn't it?" Dot asked sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Jet Pack Guy asked. "The EPF is pretty much gone, and we're stuck in cages!" He wrestled with the bars again.

There was a few minutes of silence between them.

"So...How's life?" Jessie asked randomly.

"Not that great." Lake Blue answered, staring outside the window. "How are we going to get out?"

"Moof!" Rookie moofed, ignoring the question.

* * *

Later in the evening, Herbert came back into the room.

"Welcome back, Herbert." Lake Blue greeted sarcastically. "This is where we've been this whole day."

"Don't test me." Herbert grunted, and sat down in his chair. With his back turned to the agents, he typed on his computer.

"So Herbert..." Jessie began, "How's life?"

"Pretty good. Everyone's been behaving real well, surprisingly. Except for all of you, who have just been aggravating me this whole day."

"Hey Herbert, can I borrow that stapler on your desk?" Rookie requested.

Herbert turned around to look at him. "Why?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Why not? Just give the guy a stapler." Jet Pack Guy retorted.

"Ahh, whatever. Just stop distracting me." Herbert gave up, handing Rookie the black stapler. After that, he went back to typing on his work.

Rookie had something in mind. He took all the individual staples out of the stapler and set it aside. Then, one by one, he threw them through the bars of the cage and onto Herbert's back. At first, he ignored them. But after about five staples, he started blocking part of his back with one paw, while the other was trying to type.

Lake Blue, Jessie, and Dot started giggling.

"Cut it out!" Herbert raised his voice, still trying to ignore the staples. This caused them to laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" Herbert swung his chair around. Rookie immediately dropped the staples and pretended to fiddle with the stapler. The rest had smiles on their beaks.

"You guys better not be causing any trouble." Herbert threatened.

"Don't worry, we're not." Lake Blue assured him, then burst into more giggles as he turned back around. He had about twenty staples in his fur. (**Shortbert does that to Jonabert and Hankbert in math class. It's really funny)**

After a while, Rookie ran about of staples. Suddenly bored with nothing to do, he threw the metal stapler at Herbert. It hit him straight on the head with a loud, metallic clunk, and bounced back onto the desk where it was.

"Owww!" Herbert roared, rubbing his head. By then, everyone was laughing really hard. Rookie sat up proudly.

"What are you guys doing?" Herbert roared. "That really hurt!"

"Don't get all tense." Lake Blue told him. "Rookie was only testing to see if you had a brain or not."

Herbert scowled at the penguin before leaving for the night.

"EPF: 1, Herbert: 0." Jessie declared as she high-fived Rookie.

* * *

**Yeah! Aggravating Herbert is one of the most fun things to do! **

**If you have any ideas as to what you want us to do to Herbert, feel free to leave some ideas or suggestions. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a nice day! **


	5. A Plan

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to my story. I hope you didn't wait too long! How's everyone's day going?**

**As usual, I'll answer some reviews! There were quite a few, so thanks everyone for the suggestions and for reviewing! I really appreciate it. :)**

**Brittney9100: I know right! That's gotta hurt, having a bunch of staples annoying you, then having a full size metal stapler thrown at your head! I'm surprised he didn't get brain damage!**

**Fleurette: Merci, merci. J'espère tu aime mon article! :)**

**Cuddles140: Interesting suggestion. I may or may not have used it in this chapter ;)**

**Lilly Aldean: *turns around* What keeps hitting me? Hmm, weird. Must be imagining things.**

**Shy Girl: Glad you enjoyed it. :) I will use your suggestion once I find the right time. Although that wont be very difficult since that's kind of like Rookie. *high fives***

**Violetpiano: Great suggestions! That inspired me to come up with more ideas. Thanks! :)**

**Now to the recap! Last time we were together, Herbert captured the main agents and put them in cages. Soon enough, he realises that it wasn't such a good idea. They kept annoying him with staples and random phrases and other stuff.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Oh well look who's here." Jet Pack Guy retorted as Herbert walked in the next morning.

Herbert glared at him as he set his bag down and sat down in his chair. Then he started typing, writing, signing, typing, writing, and signing. The agents sat there, bored.

"Get me some food. I'm hungry." Rookie ordered.

Herbert paused. "I haven't had breakfast myself." He growled, clearly not in the mood.

"Then go get yourself one and get us one on your way." Jessie said simply.

"Whatever, what do you want?" He asked the agents.

"I'll have a fish and cheese pizza." Jet Pack Guy ordered.

"Fish and squid please." Gary said.

"Seaweed and fish." Lake Blue instructed.

"Cheese and shrimp." Jessie added.

"Squid and cheese." Dot ordered.

"I want a chocolate, pink icing, sprinkles, chocolate, liquorice, marshmallow, and jelly bean pizza." Rookie finished.

Herbert gaped at everyone. "Why do you guys all like different pizzas? Do you know how much of a pain it is to memorise everything?" He complained.

"Go go go! We're hungry." Lake Blue shooed him out.

"But I still owe the Pizza Parlor like 28,500 coins!" Herbert protested.

"Send Klutzy then! We're hungry!" Dot resolved.

Herbert gave up. He buzzed Klutzy on the intercom and he came in after a few minutes.

He briefly explained the order to him and he scuttled out with a list in one claw and a pouch of coins in the other.

Herbert stared out the large window, admiring what he did.

"Oh look!" Herbert pointed to a plane in the sky. "The plane laid an egg!"

Everyone peered through the window to see.

"Herbert that's the moon." Gary corrected.

"Oh yeah...umm...you don't understand my sense of poetry." Herbert recovered himself.

"That makes no sense whatsoever. How did you mistake the moon for an egg?!" Jessie questioned.

"Whatever!" Herbert dismissed the topic and resumed his work.

"Click click!" Klutzy scuttled in, wrestling seven boxes of pizza on top of him. He laid the top one on Herbert's desk, and proceeded to hand each pizza to the specified agent.

"Oh boy. Breakfast at last! Thank you Klutzy." Dot said, opening her box of pizza and biting a juicy slice of pizza.

Everyone enjoyed their own pizza for the next ten minutes. Each penguin and polar bear was slowly chewing their individual slices. Except for Rookie, who instantaneously swallowed the entire pizza, box and all.

"I'm hungry!" Rookie complained, sitting up.

"Already?" Herbert turned around and stared at the green penguin.

"Well duh. Here Rookie, you can have a few of mine." Jessie offered, handing him a few slices.

"Yay!" Rookie cheered and ate his pizzas, a little slower this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, a specific penguin was fed up with Herbert.

"That fat guy is going down!" Cherry declared as she packed her backpack. She had studied the map of Herbert's lair and marked out possible entrances and exits.

Herbert had a lot of crabs guarding the place. Cherry knew that very clearly. Being a former agent who has encountered Herbert before, she knew the likely places where security was going to be very tight.

She gathered the EPF materials that she had salvaged. Those were possibly one of the last EPF gadgets left, as the headquarters was close to gone. Construction workers had pretty much destroyed all the machinery, as well as the very foundation. Cherry had tried to convince them to stop, but apparently Herbert had promised them "all the money in the Club Penguin treasury." Obviously he didn't know how many coins are in there. About 868,934,120,364,173,236 coins. (Yikes that's a lot)

She zipped up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She was ready to rescue the EPF, rescue her friends, and more importantly, bring justice to Club Penguin.

* * *

Herbert was typing away at his computer. Lake Blue, having nothing to do, picked up the pieces of meat left on the boxes of pizzas and placed them all in a plastic bag. The other agents watched in interest.

She tied the bag and reached for Herbert's work bag. Then, silently unzipping it, she placed it in and zipped it up again.

This made Jessie and Lake Blue chuckle.

"I'm just hoping you guys aren't causing trouble." Herbert called out. "I'm too busy to deal with you right now."

"We're not." Jessie answered.

"Psst! Herbert!" Rookie whispered in a high pitched voice. Herbert sat up and looked around. He turned around to face the agents.

"Who was that?" Herbert inquired, looking at them accusatorially.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything." Rookie scratched his head, with a confused look. The rest just shrugged in response. Herbert, as a result, resumed his work.

"Psst! Over here Herbert!" Rookie whispered again in his high-pitched voice.

This made Herbert a little uneasy. It didn't sound like the agents. He got up and looked over his window. After scanning the surroundings, he opened his door and looked out in the hallways. After he was certain there was no one, he cautiously sat back down.

"Psst! Herbert! Stop ignoring me!" Rookie whispered yet again.

Herbert jumped up and looked around. He looked really confused as well as scared.

After seeing all the agents bursting out in laughter, he relaxed a little.

"It was you, wasn't it Lake Blue?" Herbert accused angrily.

"Nope!" Lake Blue laughed.

"Then it was you Jessie!" He pointed.

"Guess again!" She rejected.

He paused. "Then who was it?" He asked.

"You were scared, weren't you?" Lake Blue challenged.

"Uhh...Of course not!" Herbert cleared his throat, but still fidgeting slightly. He sat back down and was committed to ignoring them.

Behind his back, Jessie, Rookie, and Lake Blue gave each other high fives.

"EPF: 2, Herbert: 0." Lake Blue and Jessie mouthed to each other smugly.

* * *

There was a particular penguin in Herbert's lair that afternoon. An aqua penguin by the name of Mewcat. She scanned her ID tag through the front entrance and the door slid open. Security was tight, and she knew it. But it didn't faze her, as she was a part of it.

"Hi Rosella!" She greeted the front clerk, who nodded back in response.

She made her way through to the lock storage room. Or supposed storage room, at least. There she dropped off her heavy bag and brought her little pouch, which was concealed in the wall.

Standing up, she waddled out and up the stairs to the very top level; Herbert's office. Only a select few penguins were allowed upstairs, and she was definitely not one of them.

"This is a huge risk you're taking." Mewcat whispered to herself as peeked around the corners. Finally, she got out her lock-picker and started unlocking the door to Herbert's office.

She burst into the room, causing Rookie to squeal. Jessie put a flipper over his beak.

"Mewcat! How did you get here?" Jessie asked, surprised.

"I don't have much time, Herbert's probably going to find me here. Or at least, his crabs anyway." Mewcat began. "But I pretty much signed up for a job in his lair. They didn't know I was an EPF agents, so I got a job as a defender. But yeah, I started bringing some of my EPF gadgets over so I can bust you out." She patted her little pouch that was swung neatly over her shoulder. "So now I'm here to help you escape." She finished.

"Thanks Mewcat." Dot smiled, "I knew we could count on you."

She placed the lock-picker back in her pouch and removed a laser. She then began slicing the bars of the metal of the right-most cage; Lake Blue's. however, it was reinforced with steel rods, and then strengthened with this mysterious metal that was really hard. So it took quite a while.

Eventually, Lake Blue's cage was open. But Mewcat made sure to only cut one side so she could swing the cage open, but hid the seam so Herbert wouldn't know.

"I don't think I can finish." Mewcat admitted. "Herbert is due here in..." She trailed off as everyone noticed a tall shadow looming at the door, completely blocking it off.

"Ahh, so I see we have a...visitor." Herbert commented.

"What? I'm the cleaner!" Mewcat quickly made up.

"I don't have cleaners in my office. You're stepping in restricted grounds." Herbert told her.

"Fine, I'll leave then." Mewcat announced, taking a step towards the door.

"No, it's not that easy. I can't have you telling these pesky agents all my secrets. I'm not risking it. You're fired! Give me your ID tag." Herbert held his paw out.

Mewcat sighed, handing her the tag. She knew there was no way she could break away. There were crabs everywhere, as well as Loyalists (penguins loyal to Herbert).

"Okay. Crabs!" He called outside. "Escort her outside." He ordered.

She looked back one last time before she left. "I'll be back." She mouthed.

"So Herbert." Jessie changed the subject." How's life?" She didn't want Herbert knowing that Mewcat knew them, in case something happened to her.

Herbert narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you ask that, like five thousand times today?"

"Actually, it was four thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine." Gary corrected yet again.

Herbert glared at the blue penguin. "Shut up!" He yelled.

"Watch your language!" Lake Blue lectured.

"I told you! That phrase is banned!" Herbert shouted frustratedly at her.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Dot challenged, catching on the drift.

"Put her in a cage! Oh wait, she's already in one." Herbert laughed at his own joke.

The six agents stared dully at him. "Herbert just get out." Jet Pack Guy pointed towards the open door.

"Fine then! I didn't want to see your ugly face anyway!" Herbert huffed and slammed the door.

Lake Blue waited a few minutes. Then she pushed open the cage door and hopped out.

"Yay! Now help us out!" Rookie cheered.

"I can't. I don't have a laser or anything of that sort with me to cut though the metal. And I'm not abandoning you. It's too risky." Lake Blue explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Rookie asked.

"Probably aggravate him so he will not be in the room as often. Then I would try to contact some friends to see if they can arrange a resistance." Lake Blue said.

She walked over to Herbert's computer. It was showing his personal blog. He's been bragging about how awesome Club Herbert is.

"I'm going to mess up his blog for one." She declared, typing some things on the computer.

"What did you type?" Gary asked curiously.

"To the citizens of Fox Island. I am issuing a rule of an all meat diet. Everyone must eat all meat, including myself. All vegetation will be collected and destroyed. The Ultimate Leader of the Seaweed Pizzas has spoken!" Lake Blue read aloud, giggling.

"Hahaha, that makes no sense whatsoever." Jessie chuckled.

"Exactly." Lake Blue agreed.

"And moof!" Rookie added.

"Right you are. And moof." Lake Blue typed on the laptop. Then she clicked enter, posting the announcement online.

"He's going to be so mad!" Dot chuckled.

"I know. But that's the fun!" Lake Blue agreed. She walked to the cage and hopped in again, shutting the 'door' behind her.

* * *

Herbert shuffled in and sat in his plush chair with a huff. He clicked a few things on his computer. All the agents could see very clearly what he was seeing. He clicked open his email, only to find that he had about five hundred new emails.

"Dude, when did you last check your email?" Jet Pack Guy commented.

"Like, yesterday." Herbert answered, deleting a few advertisement emails.

"Either you are really popular or you send yourself emails to spam up your inbox." Jessie noted. "And I think it's the second option." She added.

"What?!" Herbert blurted out. "Why would you tell yourself to eat meat? I thought to were a vegetarian. And we are on Club Penguin, not Fox Island. And you are totally not the leader of the seaweed pizzas." He read aloud.

All the agents started cracking up. Herbert stared at them, extremely confused. He turned back and checked the rest of the emails. All of them were about the same topic.

"Did you do something while I was gone?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, how?" Jessie challenged, "We are all in cages, oh smart one."

Herbert then did something really childish; poke his tongue out. "No seriously, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Herbert, get your ears checked or something!" Lake Blue scoffed.

"Why do you keep bullying me?!" Herbert pouted, "You're so mean!" With that, he stormed out.

"That went well, didn't it?" Dot asked.

"Moof!" Replied Rookie.

* * *

**Thats the chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it. I made it extra long just for all of you. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.**

**Thats all for now, have a nice day everyone! :)**


	6. Dumbhairshire

**Hello! Bonjour! Hola! Ni Hao! Hi! How is everyone? Pretty good? Great! I'm really sorry to tel everyone this but I won't be updating any chapters for a while. The reason being i am taking the SHSAT in less than two weeks, and it determines whether I'll be going to a good high school or not. So I need to concentrate on my practice tests. for the next two weeks, at least. After the SHSAT I will celebrate by updating once every two days for an entire week. Sound good to you guys? :)**

**Cool stuff! I thoroughly enjoyed reading your reviews. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Cuddles140: Kicking Herbert's behind, eh? Hmm, interesting... ;)**

**Brittney9100: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**Violetpiano: Thank you! Love your avatar pic, by the way. It's really cool!**

**Shy Girl: Whoopee(I have no idea how to spell it either XD) cushions for the win! Maybe Rookie can magically procure one! **

**To recap! Last time we were together, Cherry is planning on saving the agents from Herbert, while Mewcat gets caught and fired trying to help the agents escape. Meanwhile, Lake Blue wreaked havoc on Herbert's blog. Enjoy! **

* * *

Deep within the Forest, a peach penguin wearing a dark jacket waits. An aqua penguin waddles up to her and hands her a tag.

"This is the ID tag for Herbert's lair. Just show it to the front desk and you should be good." The aqua penguin explained.

"Thanks Mewcat." The peach penguin nods. "Anything I need to be aware of?"

"Well, there are five levels. Herbert's office and the others are on the topmost. It's right in front of the staircase. Do not take the elevator. There are surveillance cameras that check to make sure you're a crab. Only crabs are allowed on the top floor, so be careful." Mewcat explained.

"What equipment might I need?" The peach penguin asked.

"You will need a stronger laser, since Herbert's cages are reinforced pretty well." Mewcat finished. "This is a really big risk we're taking, since Herbert is the ruler right now. You sure you want to do this Cherry?" She asked.

"Yes." Cherry nodded firmly. "For the EPF and for justice!" She picked up her bag and they went their ways.

* * *

"So how are we supposed to get out?" Jet Pack Guy questioned. "I mean, Herbert's got this place pretty well guarded, and the rest of us a stuck in cages. I doubt anyone will try to rescue us."

"Oh, don't be such a drag. Things are already bad enough without you rambling on about it." Dot criticised.

"Okay, so how are we going to get out? We're in Herbert's office, probably on the top floor!" Jet Pack Guy retaliated.

"Guys, cut it out! We do have Lake Blue here who can move around." Jessie reasoned.

Speaking of Lake Blue, she was out of her cage and on Herbert's phone. She was making some calls to a certain penguin.

"Uh huh...Yeah...Does she know now? Okay...Did you tell her everything? Uh huh...Okay, try to organise something. Round up all the penguins and agents. But be careful, since he has the police behind him...okay bye." Lake Blue talked to the phone. She pressed the red button.

"That was Mewcat. She passed on the information to Cherry, and she's going to try to arrange for a resistance." She explained, hopping back into her cage.

"Cool." Jessie nodded.

Just then, Herbert entered the room, smiling. Conversation was immediately silenced.

"Good morning." Herbert chirped, taking a seat.

"Having a good day? Or did you finally woke up on the right side of the bed?" Jet Pack Guy muttered.

Herbert frowned for a second, then said "You apparently did, grumpy face. But yes, Club Herbert is going pretty well. Everyone's being really well behaved, and the EPF is pretty much reduced to rubble. I guess this is the end of your little agency."

No one said a word. "Which reminds me..." Herbert continued, "...I never told you how I became president. It is a very complicated story. Would you like to hear it?"

"You cheated, duh." Lake Blue retorted. "But I feel like we have no choice, since you're going to ramble on about it anyway. So go ahead."

"Ah, well it all started a month before the elections..." He began.

* * *

***Insert super cool flashback intro screen* **

"Click click Ka Klick click." Klutzy scuttled in with the newspaper one morning.

"What's this? The newspaper? I told you, I'm not interested in the newspaper." Herbert rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee.

"Click klick klik Ka click!" Klutzy waved the newspaper in his face.

Herbert groaned and grabbed the newspaper. He scanned the front page.

"Elections For The Club Penguin President Is Starting." He read aloud. "Interesting. I don't know how that relates to me though." He gave a questioning look to Klutzy.

"Click click click." Klutzy explained.

"There's no way I would win the elections! Are you crazy? The only way I could win is by hacking into the systems and..." He trailed off. "Ahh, I see what you mean. That is an excellent idea, Klutzy! So...umm...how do I do it?"

"Click Ka klick klik click, Click click!" Klutzy clicked.

"Aww, thank you for calling me the smart one." Herbert smiled, then frowned moments later. "Wait, you meant that sarcastically, didn't you?"

Klutzy claw-palmed himself and scuttled off.

***Insert Thanks For Watching end flashback screen* **

* * *

"So that was my moment of genius!" Herbert announced loudly. "I spent a couple weeks sketching out my plan, then proceeded to put it in action. Knowing that you will be using the Voting Machines, I crashed into he gadget room and stole all of them!" He paused dramatically.

"So it WAS you who crashed into the gadget room two hours after my bedtime and scared the fits out of us!" Lake Blue glared accusatorially.

Herbert raised an eyebrow. "You sleep at 9:00PM?" He questioned, a little surprised.

"Yeah, and I get up at 6." She added.

"How do you get up three hours earlier than you go to bed?" Herbert asked with a puzzled expression.

"She meant at 6 in the morning!" Rookie blurted out. "Even I understood!"

Herbert frowned at the penguin. "You shushie." He said in a stern voice. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I stole the machines and spent the next week rewiring them so all the votes would go to me, no matter what you penguins chose. So I would automatically get all the votes! I returned the machines back so they could still be used. I crashed into the gadget room the night before and..."

"We were on night duty again! You still scared us into fits again!" Lake Blue interrupted before muttered audibly the words "Deja Vu."

"Quit interrupting me!" Herbert yelled and the unfazed penguin staring back at her. "So I returned the machines and waited. And I was right! I became President! Wasn't that genius?" He stared expectantly at the agents.

"Oh yeah, Herbert is so genius." Jet Pack Guy finally muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, now you just hurt my feelings." Herbert glared. "My heart has been broken!"

"You have a heart?" Rookie innocently inquired, sending everyone into fits of giggles.

"Shut up! Klutzy, bring in the X-Ray and prove to these penguins that I have a heart!" Herbert commanded the crab, who was peacefully sleeping in the puffle bed. He grumpily clicked a few words before trudging out and bringing back an X-Ray screen. It showed Herbert's skeleton, as well as other important organs.

"See, I have a hear...wait, where is it?" Herbert searched around his X-ray for the red object. "See there it is." He pointed to the red object that was ridiculously large for the heart.

"Herbert that is your stomach." Gary corrected.

"Whatever!" Herbert frowned. "I'm pretty sure I have one...Oh there it is!" He pointed to a tiny dot on his left side. "It's pretty small, but I still have one!"

Gary flipper-palmed himself, while everyone else chuckled.

Klutzy pushed the heavy screen out of the room and resumed his nap.

Rookie, having nothing to do, procured a case for his shades. He then magically took a giant magnet out of his propeller hat and stuck the magnet to the bars of the cage, trapping the glasses case in between. He then removed his shades and placed them in so that it rests nicely on the ledge.

Herbert watched in amazement. "Where did you get that magnet?" He asked curiously.

"You never know what you can do with imagination." He waved his flippers in an arch when he said the word "imagination". Herbert shook his head and turned around and went back to typing.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jessie called out, "Herbert!"

"What?" He gruffly grumbled.

"Are you from Dumbhairshire?" She asked. He spun his chair around.

"Dumbhairshire? Where on Club Penguin is Dumbhairshire?" He frowned yet again. (Herbert sure likes to frown. Challenge: how many times did Herbert frown in this chapter?)

Jessie, Lake Blue, Rookie, and Dot laughed, leaving Jet Pack Guy and Gary equally as confused as Herbert.

"No seriously, where is Dumbhairshire?" Herbert insisted.

"Just say yes or no." Lake Blue told him.

Herbert frowned. "Umm...yes?" The four laughed even harder.

"He admits he's from Dumbhairshire!" Dot squealed.

"WHAT IS DUMBHAIRSHIRE?!" He yelled loudly.

"Dumbhairshire is self-explanatory." Jessie explained through giggles. "Dumb...Hair...Shire." She said slowly, then erupted into more laughter.

Herbert finally understood. "You guys are such bullies!" He pouted. "And I don't have dumb hair!"

"But you admitted to being from Dumbhairshire. And since everyone from Dumbhairshire has dumb hair, you figure out the rest." Dot added.

"Aww, I hate logical and reasoning questions. I practically got all of them wrong on my SHSAT!" He complained as he grabbed a pad and a pencil. He wrote a few words and drew a few charts. (For those of yo who don't know what the SHSAT is, it's basically a test that determines whether you an get into the specialised high schools in New York.)

"So if everyone from Dumbhairshire had dumb hair, and I said I was from Dumbhairshire, then what does that mean?" He talked to himself. After ten minutes, he looked back up.

"If everyone from Dumbhairshire had dumb hair, and I admitted to being from Dumbhairshire, that means I will get a donut for Christmas." He spoke proudly.

All the agents gawked at him. "How on Club Penguin did you get that?" Gary blurted out.

"It's wrong isn't it? He asked sadly.

"Pretty much." Lake Blue confirmed. "Here." She tossed a thick book at him. "Use this to practice logical and reasoning."

"Thanks! Now I will definitely ace my SHSAT!" He squealed happily and shot out the room.

"But didn't he already take the SHSAT?" Jet Pack Guy whispered.

"Yes, he just isn't smart enough to figure it out." Gary shook his head in shame.

* * *

**So yes, I did devote the last part to the SHSAT coming up. Not that I'm really bad at Logical and Reasoning. **

**Oh, and thanks to my friends Jessie9095 on Fanfiction and Greenbert on Noveljoy for introducing the concept of Dumbhairshire to me. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Once again, excuse my inactivity for the next two weeks. I will still review and read all of your chapters, don't worry about that. :)**

**That's all for now, I wish you all a great day! Or night...if you're reading this at night. **


	7. Anger

**Yay! Freedom! The SHSAT is over! So as promised, I will be updating every two days to make up for my absence. I hope this will make you guys happy. :)**

**Answering review time! Thanks for reviewing everybody! **

**Shy Girl: Lol, I didn't think of the grinch. That's an interesting way of thinking about it. XD**

**Brittney9100: I know! By the way. I was going to add you on CP and then I realised that you had already added me! So then I moved you into my best friends column, which was cool. :)**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: Nice! Btw, I love your pen name. :)**

**KittyKTheAuthoress: Thank you. I really hope you enjoyed my stories. The word moof was actually invented by my friend Jessie9095, so go ahead and check her out. She uses the word moof a lot more than me.**

**So to recap! Herbert has dumb hair...and exposed his secrets to becoming the President. He actually hacked into the voting machines so that he would get all the votes! The thief! And we also concluded that Herbert has no heart. Enjoy!**

* * *

Herbert entered his office to bursts of laughter and giggling. Lake Blue, Jessie, Rookie, and Dot shook with laughter, and even Gary and Jet Pack Guy had grins on their faces.

"Okay okay okay. I got another one." Rookie giggled, "Why does history keep repeating itself?" He paused to let everyone think about it. "Because-"

"Because you penguins are dumb enough to laugh at childish jokes that aren't even funny. " Herbert interrupted in annoyance. Instantly, everyone was silent. All six penguins were glaring at Herbert.

"Okay then, smart one." Lake Blue challenged. "How about next time you tell all the funny jokes while I stand around making evil schemes that ultimately fail."

Herbert stared at the peach penguin, who smirked at him confidently.

"Wow, you're so mean sometimes." Herbert pouted.

"You started it, Mr. Nice guy." Lake Blue retorted and started reading a book that she magically procured.

"Seriously, where do all of you penguins get these things from? First it's a magnet, then a glasses case, then an SHSAT book, and now a novel?!" He blurted out in disbelief.

"They're all hand items." Jessie explained simply as she procured an mp3 and started listening to it. The rest of the agents began occupying themselves with their own recreational activities.

"What are you listening to?" Herbert asked Jessie curiously.

"Pachelbel's Canon." She answered simply.

"What on Club Penguin is Parachute Cannon?!" Herbert blurted out, extremely puzzled, sending everyone into fits of laughter. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started listening in.

"Pachelbel's Canon!" Jessie repeated, chuckling at Herbert's mispronunciation.

"Whatever! Same difference!" Herbert rolled his eyes as he took a seat in his boss chair.

"Hey! That's my line!" Rookie complained.

"Too bad!" Herbert retorted.

"That's my line too!" Rookie squealed again.

"Argh! Just leave me alone for two minutes!" Herbert screamed in frustration at the agents, and frustratedly turned on his computer.

**Two minutes later...**

"Herbert! Your timer is up! The alarm is going off!" Lake Blue yelled, checking the stopwatch on her wristwatch.

"Moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof!" Jessie and Rookie squealed repeatedly, imitating an alarm tone.

Herbert harshly jerked his chair around. "Will you quit that! I said leave me alone for two minutes!" He shouted angrily at the three penguins.

"Actually, it's been two minutes already." Lake Blue stated in a matter-of-factly way, pointing to the timer on her watch, which displayed exactly two minutes.

"You haven't turned off your alarm yet!" Dot shouted.

"Moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof!" Rookie added.

"Shut up everyone!" Herbert glared threateningly, but to no avail.

"Click click click!" Klutzy, who had been relatively quiet up until now, clicked sharply.

"Klutzy! Not you too! I already have enough to deal with! I don't need you imitating that watch your language thing!" Herbert scolded.

"Herbert! Can I read that essay you're typing?" Lake Blue changed the subjected, and pointed to the essay on the computer screen.

"What, my essay on the challenges the Vietnamese polar bears faced when fleeing their homes due to Ice War II? Sure." He printed off a copy and handed it to the peach penguin. He had obviously calmed down, or he just forgot what happened.

"Great! Cool!" She thanked, and began reading the two page essay. Herbert settled down with his work and ignored the others.

"Herbert, you have a great sense of humour." She muttered a few minutes later.

"Why, what did he do?" Jessie asked curiously, peering at the essay through the bars of the cages.

"'If the communists cactus us'." Lake Blue quoted, then erupted into giggles. "Way to go, Herbert, way to go."

"Wait what? Lemme see!" Jessie reached for the paper, and after scanning the page herself, erupted into giggles too.

"See, it also says 'the communists killed Edie one who tried to flee'." Jessie pointed at the sentence. "Great job spellchecking." She praised sarcastically as she handed the paper to Lake Blue so she could see.

"So the communists killed Edie by cactus?" Rookie asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what Herbert is saying." Jessie agreed. "I'll have to give you a one out of four, since you have irrelevant information."

"Look, here's another one! 'Im sorry for the lack of a reflective ending. I'm still thinking about it, so please don't take off points'." Lake Blue read aloud.

"Well, too bad. You get a zero for not having a concluding sentence." Jessie criticised. She tossed the essay to Herbert, where it floated gently onto his computer screen.

He picked up the essay and observed the red marks all over it.

"Did you seriously have to grade it?" He asked indignantly, looking at the big 47 on the front.

"Yeah. We are used to peer reviewing." Jessie said simply, causing a few groans from Herbert.

* * *

Cherry suddenly found herself at Herbert's lair. She stared up at the large, white building and took a few deep breaths.

"For the EPF." She whispered to herself as she entered through the heavy iron gates.

Procuring her ID, she smiled at the front desk. However, the penguin did not smile back.

"Who are you? I don't recognise you. Show me that ID." He beckoned her towards him. Her heart skipped a beat as she gingerly stepped forward and handed the gruff penguin the tag. He scanned the information carefully before handing it back to her with a smile.

"I almost didn't recognise you, Mewcat. Really digging that new outfit you're wearing." He explained. Cherry replied with a sheepish smile and scurried out into the hallway.

After a few more deep breaths, she found her way to the storage room Mewcat had told her about. She glanced over her shoulder before turning the key and hurrying inside, shutting the door behind her.

Peering through the darkness, she felt for the light switch. She hit the lever and a dim lamp lit up the room. Now she was able to get a better look at the room. There were pillars everywhere, and Cherry sure had no idea which one contained the gadgets. She started pressing each pillar for the right one, but to no avail.

Finally, she pressed one and it sunk further into the wall. The pillar swung around, revealing a collection of gadgets. Grappling hooks, lasers, night-vision goggles, you name it. She even had a few potions of vanishing and flight from the medieval party. She decided to grab a few and placed them in her backpack.

After double-checking to make sure she had everything she needed, she exited the storage room and stepped back out into the hallway, which was adorned with portraits of Herbert and Klutzy.

Cautiously, she made her way to the foot of the stairs and took a couple more deep breaths. Her heart pounded rapidly as she took the first few steps, unsure of what she might encounter.

* * *

**There! I hope it wasn't too short for your likings! What will Cherry encounter? Will she be caught? Will Herbert learn to manage his anger? I don't think so, but that's my opinion. **

**So there you go everyone. I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this chapter, and expect a new one the day after tomorrow! This will continue until this Sunday. :)**

**I hope you all have a very nice day, and this is Lake Blue signing off until Wednesday. :)**


	8. Trapped!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter eight of Herbert For President. I am really glad all of you guys are enjoying the chapters. Now, as promised, I will be updating every two days for a week. So I will get another chapter up on Friday. I hope you all enjoy that. :)**

**Now to answer some reviews. Thank you all for your feedback and support! It really means a lot. :)**

**DriftedDaisy: Cool! Do you like art? And it's completely okay if you don't review. I understand people can be busy sometimes. I am human, after all. :)**

**Brittney9100: I put special penguins on my best friends list so I can find them easily. Whether it is to send a postcard or visit their igloo. I add a lot of random penguins, so it sometimes becomes really hard to find all of you nice penguins. :)**

**CC: Serene? Hmm...That's a very interesting choice of word there. You know why? Because my first name is actually something similar. Very similar indeed. Coincidence much? Do I know you in real life? ;) **

**Shy Girl: Nope, but after I read your review I went to watch it. It was...Interesting. I'm not sure how I feel about it... But it was intriguing. **

**Now to recap! Cherry decides to break into Herbert's lair and save the others. While we conclude that Herbert is terrible at writing essays. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Cherry made her way up the tall, narrow steps. She constantly checked around her for any crabs or penguins or worse; Herbert. She was wondering how she would get into Herbert's office without him seeing her.

Suddenly, a loud click was heard a few metres above her head. She froze, he heart skipped a beat. There were two crabs above her on the stairs carrying out a long conversation. Luckily, they were coming down the steps. But unfortunately, they weren't going up either. She took a few short breaths as she waited cautiously for them to leave. She peered down the stairs, hoping that no one would come up and find her.

With great anticipation, she pressed herself against the wall, struggling to listen for any movements.

* * *

Herbert shuffled in sleepily. His head hung low and he slouched very hardly.

"Good morning Herbert! Had a nice sleep?" Lake Blue smirked at the polar bear, who glared at her sleepily before slumping in his chair.

"Shut up!" He muttered as he blinked sleepily in the morning light.

"Woah, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Jessie commented loudly, just to receive another menacing glare from Herbert.

"Shut up! What is with you penguins and annoying me? Just leave me alone for once!" He was now a little more awake, and he was criticising harshly, or at least as harshly as you can while being sleepy.

"Or maybe he didn't wake up on the bed after all..." Rookie added, sending everyone into giggles.

"Oh and by the way," Gary added, "Watch your language Herbert."

"That's my line!" Lake Blue pointed out indignantly.

"That's _MY_ line!" Jessie yelled with a half-smile.

"Too bad!" Rookie squealed, obviously enjoying Herbert's confusion.

"That's my line too!" Jessie protested back.

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY!" Herbert's loud voice, now fully awake, interrupted the giggling and chattering.

"First of all, whose line is whose?" He asked loudly, pointedly looking at Gary, Lake Blue, Rookie, and Jessie.

"Watch your language is my line." Lake Blue stated.

"But Jessie said it was her line..." Herbert protested with a puzzled expression.

"No, I said that's my line is my line, which is why I said that's my line because that's my line is my line." Jessie answered analytically.

"What?!" Herbert blurted out, even more confused than he was before.

"What's wrong Herbert? Your brain can't take it?" Jet Pack Guy teased.

He frowned at the red penguin, who sat there while crossing his arms, staring boldly back at him. He decided to stay silent.

"So as I was saying." Lake Blue continued, interrupting the silence, "So Gary said Watch Your Language, which was my line. So I said That's My Line. But That's My Line was Jessie's line, so she also said That's My Line. Then Rookie said Too Bad, which was also Jessie's line. So she repeated again That's My Line. Now do you get it?" She stared expectantly at white furry animal, who immediately shook his head.

"Just go back to writing your essay about how the communists cactus Edie." Jessie retorted, pointing towards his computer screen, which was blank at the moment.

"Yeah, and you go back to listening to your Parachute Cannon." He retorted back.

"Ohhhh, you just got burned!" Rookie and Jet Pack Guy exclaimed in unison.

"Woah, we are totally IN SYNC!" They yelled, again in unison.

"Woah, we are totally-" Herbert began.

"Not in sync." Rookie finished just as Herbert said the word 'sync' at the same time.

"Jinx! I win!" Rookie blurted out triumphantly as he gave himself thumbs up. "Now you can't talk!"

Herbert scowled at the green penguin, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Yeah! First time in history Herbert actually stopped talking!" Jessie declared as she high-fived Rookie. Herbert had no other choice but to scowl again.

Suddenly, Herbert's cell phone started ringing. The ring tone was the EPF theme music. His cheeks turned pink as he answered.

"Hello?" He answered, ignoring the "You talked!" Shouts from Rookie.

"What?!" He yelped in surprise. "There's a mob of penguins at the town breaking the rules? How many?" He paused as he listened to the other end. "A thousand?!...Okay, I'll be right over." He pressed the red button and grabbed his coat.

"I'm just going to the town." He told the agents. "Don't any of you run away."

* * *

Cherry finally heard the crabs move away from the stairs. Cautiously and silently, she crept up the stairs.

"Only two more flights to go." She whispered to herself as she checked over her shoulder every so often.

Suddenly, she heard Herbert's heavy footsteps trudge down the stairs. Then she heard Klutzy's clicks coming from behind her. She was trapped! Quickly glancing around, she found an unlocked closet. She swiftly let herself in and waited in the darkness.

"Ah, there you are Klutzy." Herbert's gruff voice was heard. "I'm just going to the Town to clear up some dilemmas. There is apparently a resistance. And I have to be the one that stops it. Talk about fun." He huffed. "I gotta go before they disband." He told him and continued on his way down the stairs, with Klutzy following him. Cherry waited a few more minutes before pushing the door open and stepping out.

She was face to face with one of Herbert's crabs. The crab froze, unable to comprehend the situation. Cherry took advantage and grabbed the crab by its claws and threw him in the closet, locking it from the outside.

"Phew, that was a close one." She whispered under her breath and continued sneaking up the stairs.

She finally arrived at the topmost floor; Herbert's floor. His office was just right around the corner. Holding her breath, she peeked around the corner, hoping no crabs were nearby. Luckily, there weren't. She crept to the door. She could hear the conversation inside. Quickly, she took out her lock picker and started jamming the rod into the keyhole. The conversation inside was immediately silent.

* * *

"Who's there?" Lake Blue called out loudly. The door knob was rattling like crazy, and whoever was outside did not answer.

"Don't they know that the door is always unlocked?" Jessie asked. Just as she finished her sentence, the door flew open and Cherry crashed onto the floor.

"Apparently Herbert leaves his doors unlocked." Cherry admitted as she jumped to her feet. She quickly waddled to the computer and was surprised to find that he had a password.

"Anyone know Herbert's password?" She asked hurriedly, but everyone shook their heads.

After a few minutes of guessing, she finally figured out the password.

"Guess what." She said as she opened some files, "Herbert's password is password."

"How unsafe." Gary noted as they all watched Cherry.

"What are you doing?" Lake Blue asked.

"I need proof that Herbert cheated. That way the Board can kick him out of the President seat. I need that information." Cherry explained as she browsed through the files and documents. "Come on, come on, come on. Where is it?" She asked herself.

Her EPF phone rang. It was from Mewcat.

"Hey Cherry. Just to let you know, Herbert is on his way back to the office. The Resistance was disbanded and most of the penguins were arrested. I'm hiding in the trees right now." Her voice was loud and clear through the speaker.

"Okay, I'm on it." She replied simply.

"You really need that document. He should be back in five minutes." Mewcat whispered and hung up.

"I can't find it! Only five more folders to search." She explained as she clicked the mouse more and more furiously.

Finally, she clicked on the very last document and it revealed his plans. "Got it!" She yelled as she pressed the print document.

"Hurry! He's probably coming up the stairs!" Lake Blue urged.

"The printer's jammed!" Cherry replied with a frustrated yell. She pulled the paper out and pressed print again.

Fortunately, the printer sputtered out the document. She hastily grabbed the papers and stuffed them in her bag. She was about to run out of the room when Herbert's voice echoed through the hallway.

He was right at the top of the stairs and that left Cherry no time to run out, or she would be spotted.

She was trapped in the room, with only mere seconds to escape!

* * *

**Oh no! Cherry is trapped in the room! Will she be caught? Find out next time! Oh come on, it's not that long to wait. Only two days. :)**

**So there we go everyone. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I will see you all on Friday (Yay for Fridays!)**


	9. Freedom!

**YAY! Happy November everybody! How is everyone doing? Over here in the USA, the marking period just ended! I wonder how I did...**

**Back to you guys! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Thanks to all who read it too! Highly appreciated. :)**

**DriftedDaisy: I love art too! I'm pretty good at drawing. I drew my avatar and Jessie9095's too. But I really love graphics design. I loved designing book covers for myself and Jessie. I use Adobe Photoshop for a lot of graphics. :)**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: Hide and Seek time indeed. ;)**

**This reminds me, I actually revealed my first name last chapter. Well, CCRainbowUnicorn guessed it. My first name is Serena. Just wanted to let all of you know. :)**

**What did we do last time? Oh Right! Last time, Cherry entered Herbert's lair and prepared to bust us out. Will she succeed? And Herbert got really confused. No surprise there. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

For a split second, Cherry froze, unable to move. Beads of sweat started forming as she opened her bag and took out a bottle. She drank the contents just as Herbert's shadow was seen approaching the door, getting larger and larger.

Then his white, furry body appeared at the doorway. He blocked the exit as he glanced around. Cherry was still fully visible! She breathed quickly as Herbert noticed her. Lake Blue's face cringed slightly.

"Hey!" He cried, then suddenly stopped. Where Cherry was just then became air. She had disappeared!

Lake Blue exhaled a little, as did everyone else.

Herbert stood there, gawking at where she once was. He rubbed his eyes. "I could have sworn I saw a penguin there." He remarked aloud.

"What do you mean? There was no penguin." Lake Blue assured him, although her voice shook slightly. Her heart was beating very fast. _That was a close one_, she thought.

"Really?" He questioned skeptically as he marched over to the empty space. Lake Blue felt a slight wind blow on her face as Cherry hustled past her.

Herbert waved the empty air several times.

"Herbert what are you looking for?" Lake Blue said in a demanding tone. At least, as demanding as she could manage at the moment.

"This penguin. She had like black hair and a uniform with black flats. And she just disappeared!" He described.

"Herbert, we may be penguins, but we're not idiots." Jet Pack Guy retorted, causing Herbert to pause and scowl at the red penguin.

"I'm pretty sure your imagination is very creative. But keep it inside your head next time." Jessie added.

Herbert stared skeptically at the agents. He walked over and shut the door just in case. Then he sat back down in his chair.

"Get him out. The invisibility is wearing off!" Lake Blue heard a voice whisper urgently. She looked beside her to see Cherry's faint outline. The others noticed too.

"Hey Herbert! Get out!" Jet Pack Guy shooed harshly.

"Why?" Herbert asked, not looking up from his screen, which was good since Cherry was becoming more and more visible by the second.

"Why not? Just go!" Jessie ordered, eyeing the peach penguin, who was becoming fully opaque.

"But I just got here!"He protested.

"Too bad! Shoo! And close the door on your way out." Dot added.

"Ah whatever." He got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Cherry wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a few more deep breaths.

"You know what?" Herbert popped his head back in the room. "I changed my mind. I'm coming back in here..." His voice trailed off as he saw Cherry, now fully opaque, staring back at him in shock.

"Well what do we have here?" His lips curled into a smirk as he reentered the room. He walked towards Cherry, who slowly backed off, until she was trapped in a corner. Her eyes darted around as looked for an escape.

"Aren't you that girl who ran for President too? How peculiar, you also appear to be an EPF agent too." He pointed to the EPF phone sticking out of her bag. Cherry shook her head quickly, breathing rapidly.

Suddenly, he grabbed her flipper and dragged her across the room. "You're coming with me." He declared evilly. She dropped her backpack and fought back. She tried spinning around to loosen his grasp but to no avail.

Jet Pack Guy saw the backpack lying on the floor. He reached over to grab it but barely missing. Sitting up, he tried again. This time, his flippers caught a hold of the strap. He unzipped it and took out the laser. He passed it to Jessie, who started cutting her bars.

Meanwhile, Cherry was still resisting Herbert, but she was losing strength. Lake Blue wanted to desperately jump out and help, but she didn't have any back up. Which meant Herbert probably would still win.

Herbert was getting fed up with Cherry's determination. With one fell swoop, he slapped her in the face. She gave a little yelp of surprise.

Lake Blue was enraged. No one dared slap her friend! And she wasn't prepared to watch it happen. She pushed the cage, but the door was stuck. She struggled to shove it open, while Herbert was almost across the room with Cherry in tow.

Finally, when she was going to strike her again, Lake Blue shoved the door open and sprung out. Her feet struck his face in a mid-air kick. He immediately released Cherry to grab his face. Lake Blue took advantage of that moment and kicked him again, this time in the stomach. He clutched it as he fell against the wall. Cherry and Lake Blue worked together to kick him into Lake Blue's cage.

With one final shove, Herbert was trapped in his own cage before he realised it! Lake Blue kick the cage close, which Cherry welded the bars together again. He shook his head and grabbed the bars of the cage with an angered look on his face.

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled in frustration. "I hate you agents so much! And I was really hoping I would be able to win this time!"

"You know well enough that we will never lose." Lake Blue smirked as Jet Pack Guy freed himself and handed the laser back to Cherry. The seven agents smiled at each other victoriously which Herbert sulked in his tight cage.

"Tight fit much?" Jessie taunted.

He glared menacingly. "Shut up! I'm perfectly fine in this place!" He yelled angrily.

"Okay then, we'll just leave to here then." Lake Blue smiled as everyone exited the room.

Outside, there were a crowd of crabs staring up at them. They blinked a few times. Then Rookie broke the silence.

"PARTAY!" He yelled happily. Music started playing, and all the crabs jumped up and down joyfully.

"Looks like they were sick of Herbert's bossy attitude." Cherry smiled as they watched them happily dance.

"Yeah, watch your attitude." Lake Blue giggled as the group made their way down the stairs, with the enormous number of crabs trailing behind. The penguins on the ground floor joined the party and happily danced out.

* * *

An hour later, EPF agents surrounded the office. Most of them were lugging the cage with Herbert in it outside. A helicopter outside picked up the cage and he was transported to a prison on an island off the coast of Club Penguin. In fact, it wasn't really a prison. It was more of a deserted island. They dropped him off, and he was free from his cages. The group of seven were up in the helicopter, looking down at the white bear, who glared up at them.

"I will take my revenge, just you wait!" Was the last thing he roared before his voice was drowned out by the helicopter.

"That's what they all say." Cherry scoffed.

"Anyone want pizza?" Rookie asked cheerfully.

"Oh yeah! I'm starved!" Lake Blue agreed. The others murmured in agreement. The helicopter dropped them right in front of the pizza parlor, where they went in and had a festive, fun, and celebratory pizza party.

* * *

**Yay! We won! High five everyone! **

**One note: this is not the end. I have more surprises for you. :)**

**But that's it for today. I will post another chapter on Sunday, and that will conclude the post-SHSAT special update. I will start updating randomly after that. **

**I thoroughly hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review and me know what you guys thought. **

**Thanks for reading! And happy First of November! :)**


	10. Jumping Castles!

**Yay! Happy Sunday everyone! Its Monday tomorrow! I love Mondays...**

**But anyways, this is the last of my frequent updating. I may update on Tuesday if I am in the mood, but I cant promise anything. I hope you have all enjoyed these chapters, and I must thank all of you for the kind reviews. It really brightens my day. :)**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: And he never fails at failing either.**

**DriftedDaisy: Sounds awesome! Let me know how it is, okay? Also, Caitlin is a really nice name too! I've met a lot of people with different variations; Kaitlin, Kaytlyn, etc. But I personally like your spelling. It just looks more graceful. :)**

**Lilly Aldean: Thanks for the face! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Shy Girl: Candy? In the spirit of Halloween I see. ;)**

**Jessie9095: Rim shot? Huh?**

**Violetpiano: What's wrong? You okay? **

**Brittney9100: I'll let you off this time without saying Watch Your Language. But other than that, yes, I completely agree with your review. :)**

**Guest: Ahh, Herbert. Never fails to surprise. ;)**

**Quiet Kid: Nope, I did not. I doubt Herbert can last a METRE at the runners' pace. **

**To recap; We won! Last time, we trapped Herbert on a deserted island and threw a pizza party! Don't you just love that? Oh, and the crabs had fun too. :) Enjoy**

* * *

Lake Blue was with her best buddies, Jessie and Mewcat. They stood in the chilly morning air, eyes glued to the stage. A reelection was hosted, and everyone was anticipating the new President. Everyone was bustling with excitement, chattering loudly in the quiet air.

"I wonder who will win." Mewcat wondered aloud.

"I kind of want Mr. Henderick." Jessie hoped.

"I'm rooting for Cherry." Lake Blue added. "What about you Mewcat?"

"Hmm," Mewcat paused, "I think I'll go with..." But she was interrupted by the sudden silence. The former president, Billybob, stood at the podium.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Welcome back to the inauguration of our new Club Penguin president. We have had a very interesting few weeks of confusion, but now we finally have the results!" He smiled.

"So, I am proud to announce that our actual president is..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Bill Henderick!"

All the penguins cheered as Bill Henderick waddled on stage. He waved to everyone before speaking. "Thank you all for voting for me!" He boomed.

Lake Blue thought he sounded a bit different. His voice was much deeper and he was a little taller. But she shrugged it off.

"I will try my best to make Club Her...I mean, Club Penguin as perfect as possible! Thank you all for voting!" He turned and stepped back into the curtains without smiling or anything. But no one else seemed to have noticed. Everyone was too busy cheering.

"So anyone want celebratory pizza?" Jessie shouted to Mewcat and Lake Blue.

"Sure." Mewcat smiled, and followed Jessie to the plaza. Lake Blue shrugged her suspicions off and followed along.

* * *

The next morning, Lake Blue stepped out of her igloo to check her mail. She unlocked the door and picked up the small pile of letters.

"Let's see." She muttered to herself as she sorted through everything. "Advertisement, coupon, electricity bill, water bill, another advertisement, and...a letter?" She peered curiously at the letter. It was very formal looking, with a very familiar seal. The president's seal.

She quickly tore open the paper and pulled the fresh, white paper out.

_To Lake Blue1,_

_The President Mr. Henderick requests your presence in the office at 12:00 noon today. Please be punctual, as the matter is extremely important. _

Lake Blue read over the paper a few more times before tearing out the address and putting on an outfit: Light blue jeans, a lime green t-shirt, and a navy blue jacket adorned with flower prints. After slipping on her white sneakers, she picked up her orange bag and went on her way.

Along the way, she saw Jessie, who was walking in the same direction as her.

"Hey Lake Blue!" Jessie greeted. "Where you heading?"

"President's office. Apparently he wants to see me." Lake Blue answered simply.

"Really? Me too! I received a letter in my mailbox asking me to go there. Weird." Jessie noted in surprise.

"Wow. I wonder what he wants to tell us." Lake Blue wondered aloud as she waddled to the location, which was quite a distance from here.

"Same here." Jessie agreed as they approached the destination.

Surprisingly, when they arrived, the destination was an air-inflated building. More surprisingly, was they saw Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Mewcat, and Rookie waiting there as well.

"Oh hey guys. Did you get the letter from the President too?" Lake Blue greeted the group.

"Yeah. Isn't that weird? And on such a short notice too." Mewcat remarked.

"So it's 12:30 already. And they didn't exactly specify whether to go in or not, so we just hung out here." Gary stated.

"And I'm hungry!" Rookie whined.

"Let's wait a bit longer." Jessie suggested.

After ten more minutes of silence, Rookie had enough.

"Can something happen already?" He complained.

Just as he said those words, a group of masked penguins jumped down on them and they blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Lake Blue saw was a grey surface on top of her. _Not this again,_ she thought.

But this time things seemed different. The cage she was in was filled with air. Taking a look at the rest of the room, she realised that everything was inflatable!

"Wee!" Rookie's cheerful squeal interrupted he thoughts. She looked across from her and saw Rookie bouncing on the inflatable plastic. _Right, because this is no different from a jumping castle_, she reminded herself.

"Rookie, how can you play around at a time like this?" Dot scolded.

By now, everyone was awake. Jessie and Mewcat were in the inflatable cages next to her. They were just as confused as her.

"Did we just get captured again?" Jessie asked, ignoring Dot's lecture. Mewcat nodded in response.

"Ahh, you finally woke up." A somewhat familiar voice echoed down the stairs. Bill Henderick waddled up to the center of the room, in full view of everyone.

"You're behind this?!" Jet Pack Guy yelled in surprise.

"Mwahaha, yes I sure am! I told you I'd be back, Elite Penguin Fools!" He cackled evilly.

"Oh, don't go copying Herbert." Lake Blue retorted, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean? I am Herbert!" He questioned.

All seven pairs of eyes stared at him curiously.

"What do you mean what do you mean? You're Bill Henderick!" Rookie blurted out, a little puzzled.

"Oh right." Bill Henderick added. He unzipped his penguin costume to reveal...

"Herbert!" All the agents blurted out in unison.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Ultimate plot twist! Thanks to Jessie for the idea! **

**But Mr. Henderick is actually Herbert? *gasp***

**Oh, I just realised I have a newspaper article due tomorrow. Oops. Oh well, that will have to wait. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you all later. Have a great day! **


	11. Mr Henderick!

**Hello my fellow friends! How is everyone doing? Welcome to chapter 11! **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! It really encourages me to write more chapters. You guys are awesome!**

**Jessie9095: I kind of already did...**

**Brittney9100: Good to know you're happy though! I like happy people. :)**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: XD He did starve on that island, as you'll soon read. **

**Drifted Daisy: How was it? Knowing your artistic talent, I'm pretty sure you're doing fantastic! ;)**

**Violetpiano: Herby? Shh! Don't tell Herbert you called him Herby! XD I've called him Herbie Werbie before. ;)**

**Quiet Kid: Exactly! You'll see what I mean ;)**

**Lets see, what happened last time? Oh right! Club Penguin has a new President! Mr. Henderick! Lake Blue and her friends receive a letter from him asking them to come to his office, which is apparently a jumping castle. They get ambushed and they blacked out. Soon, they realised that Mr. Henderick was actually... Herbert?! **

* * *

"Mwahahaha! I told you fools I'd be back!" Herbert gloated evilly, throwing his costume onto Klutzy, who angrily clicked something before scuttling out with the costume in tow.

"No, but...How?!" Mewcat blurted out. "How did you fit in that costume?"

"After you penguins put me on that island, I had no food." He answered simply.

"So essentially, you starved yourself small?" Dot inquired, leaning against the bouncy walls of the cage.

"Yes. I got off the island thanks to Klutzy. I decided to capture Bill Henderick, since I knew he was going to be chosen as the President. Then I disguised myself as him and won the election! Straight after, I realised that I needed an office, but I didn't have one since you meanies destroyed my previous lair. Klutzy spent like three years on that!" He paused to glare at everyone before continuing. "So I was really pressed for time, so Klutzy bought an inflatable office off the Internet and we were inflating it all day yesterday. A seven storey building takes forever to inflate!" He wiped his brow to emphasise how much work it is.

"So everything in this building is inflated?" Lake Blue questioned.

"Yes, everything in here except you penguins and the crabs are inflated." Herbert answered proudly.

"Wait!" Jessie interrupted. "Since you're not a penguin or a crab, doesn't that mean you're inflatable?"

"Balloon Herbert!" Rookie squealed joyfully.

"Shut up!" Herbert glared at the two penguins.

"Watch your language!" Lake Blue chimed instantaneously.

"Really? That's getting really old." Herbert wrinkled up his nose.

"So anyways, I learnt a lot of new things from my previous experience. This time you are in the jail section of the inflatable building, and not in my office where you can annoy me and kick me out of the room!" He said the last part angrily to show his frustration. "Oh and this." Herbert pulled out a thick book from his bag. It was the SHSAT book that Lake Blue had given him. "I don't need this thing. I already finished the SHSAT." He explained.

"It took you this long to figure out?" Lake Blue asked, a smirk on her face.

Herbert scrunched up his nose at he before throwing the book at her! It sailed through the air and landed on Lake Blue's cage. But since the cage was filled with air, it made a dent in the plastic before bouncing back right towards Herbert, who had his back turned briefly. The seven-hundred page book landed on Herbert's head with a loud thump before sliding down his back and landing on the bouncy floor.

"Oww! Who threw that?!" He spun around, rubbing his head and glaring accusatorially at Lake Blue, who innocently looked back.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You hit me!" He yelled, pointing at the peach penguin.

"I didn't! You hit yourself!" Lake Blue retaliated.

"No I didn't! I would never do that. I threw the book at you and you caught it and threw it back at me!"

To prove his point, he picked up the crumpled book and threw it at the cage. Once again, it bounced back towards him, shooting towards him at full speed. And once again, it hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards, surprised by the blow.

"Told you." Lake Blue smirked.

"Ca klik click Ka clickety click." Klutzy clicked to Herbert, helping him up.

"You know what? Klutzy's right. I shouldn't be wasting my time with you. I'm out of here!" He stomped out, with Klutzy right behind him.

* * *

The seven agents leaned against the plastic walls, bored out of their mind.

"So how do we escape?" Gary asked.

"I don't know. You're the smart one." Dot rolled her eyes.

"Wait, didn't he say that the entire thing is filled with air, including the bars? Why can't we just move the bars?" Jessie asked. She tried moving the bars of her cage apart, but it didn't budge since there was so much air in the plastic.

"Nope, doesn't work." Mewcat confirmed, trying to separate her bars too.

"You know what I think will work?" Lake Blue asked the others. "If we puncture a hole in the plastic to release some air, then move the bars. Since the air will be gone, the bars shouldn't be as stiff, right?"

"So anyone have a pointy object?" Jet Pack Guy's question echoed out.

No one said anything, until Lake Blue broke the silence.

"Well, I do have a bobby pin, but..." She began.

"Then use it! Get us out!" Rookie interrupted, waving his flippers in the air.

"But, I'm using it to hold my bun together. And I am not willing to let my hair down." She finished, a little stubbornly. "Ask Jessie or Mewcat, they know." Jessie and Mewcat nodded in confirmation.

"Come on! For the EPF!" Dot urged. "You can tie it back up later. "She added.

A little reluctantly, she removed her bobby pin out, letting her long, black hair flow down her back. She smoothed it back a little before looking back up.

In one quick motion, she punched a hole in the plastic. Immediately, the air began to spurt out of the hole, greatly reducing the pressure. She easily separated the bars and crawled out.

She then proceeded to punch a hole in each of the cages. End by one, everyone got out, and Lake Blue tied her hair back up again.

"Let's get out of here." She nodded towards the stairs. The others followed her out.

* * *

They were clustered in the hallways.

"I think we should separate to find Bill Henderick. He's probably in here somewhere, since Herbert took his spot. Jet Pack Guy and Dot, you two go one way. Gary and Rookie, you two go another way. Mewcat, Jessie, and I will go up. Any questions?" Lake Blue explained.

"Yes." Gary piped up. "Why am I with Rookie?" He asked. "Can't I partner with someone else?"

"Uhh.." Lake Blue paused. "Mewcat, are you okay switching with Rookie?" She turned to the aqua penguin.

"Sure." She shrugged, waddling up next to Gary.

"Okay, let's go! Contact each other if you find him or need help. Good luck!" She ordered before the groups separated.

"Let's go up the stairs." Jessie suggested, gesturing towards the flight of stairs around the corner.

"But those are the down staircases. We need to find the up staircase." Rookie protested.

"There's not up or down staircase." Lake Blue told him.

"Yeah there is. Look!" He pointed to the big down arrow taped onto the railing.

"Well too bad." Jessie said, ripping the sign off and turning it upside down, so that it was now an up arrow.

"Oh look! We found the up staircase! Lets go!" Rookie pointed and started jogging up the steps. Soon he started to bounce up the blue plastic, with the girls following close behind.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a sharp banging sound, followed by an extremely loud shout.

"That's Mr. Henderick!" Jessie exclaimed, dashing in the direction of the sound.

They came across the inflatable room where Mr. Henderick was being kept. His loud shouts echoed down the hallway, even through the thick plastic.

"How is he so loud even though he's stuck in a box made of flexible plastic?" Jessie wondered aloud as Lake Blue punched a hole in the plastic with her bobby pin.

"He's Mr. Henderick. Duh!" Rookie chirped, bouncing on the plastic cheerfully.

"I think it's because sound particles travel faster through solids than through gases." Lake Blue mumbled as she fiddled with the hole.

"But how? If I shout through a table, you won't hear me as clearly." Rookie stopped bouncing. **(I hope some of my classmates remember that statement)**

"I don't know. Ask Gary." Lake Blue shrugged. "Here we go!" She straightened up as she widened the hole that she made, allowing Mr Henderick to scramble out.

"Thank you very much." He smiled to the three penguins. "Say, haven't I seen you before?" He asked Jessie and Lake Blue, who smiled slightly.

"Yes, yes you have. Last time we both saw you you..." Lake Blue began.

"Blah!" He waved a flipper in both of their faces.

"Blahed us..." Lake Blue finished. "Yeah, just that." She nodded.

"Blah!" He blahed Rookie, waving the flipper in his face.

"What?" Rookie tilted his head, really puzzled. "Moof!" He smiled.

"Moof? What's a moof?" He asked curiously.

"A sound that a dogcow makes." Jessie explained, while Lake Blue was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Okay? Well, thank you all for rescuing me. I was getting sick of yelling to myself." Mr. Henderick straightened up, neatening up his tie.

"Hey guys! I see you found Mr. Henderick." Dot called for across the hall. Jet Pack Guy, Gary, and Mewcat followed her.

"Yeah, I think we should get out of here." Lake Blue suggested.

"But shouldn't we stop Herbert?" Jet Pack Guy protested, stepping forward.

"We need to get Mr. Henderick to safety first. Can't hurt the citizens." Jessie told him, motioning to Mr. Henderick, who was checking his phone.

"Let's go then." Bill Henderick gestured to the exit.

The group made their way down the stairs. They were just about to exit the building when two familiar figures, one red and one white, blocked the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Herbert questioned, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

**Noo! We're caught! How are we going to get out? Help! **

**Thats the chapter everyone. Thank you all for reading, and feel free to let me know what you thought. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. **

**Other than that, I want to wish you all a very nice day, and I'll see you all soon! **


	12. POP!

**Good morning, afternoon, or evening, whenever you are reading this! how's everybody going? Good? Great to know. :D**

**Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! It's incredible how many reviews I get. You guys are awesome! **

**Drifted Daisy: I know, real humans seem harder to draw, maybe because they need to be more realistic, whereas with anime (or penguins) don't have to be as realistic. They can have really large eyes, really skinny figure, or anything the like. But humans just don't look right when draw them exaggerated. Sad, huh? :(**

**Brittney9100: Actually, he bought it off the internet XD I'm surprised they actually sell that kind of stuff online. The internet these days XD**

**Shy Girl: Yeah! *chucks pie at Herbert too* Wait, don't you think Herbert's going to eat it? Since he's kind of...fat? ;)**

**Violetpiano: fish sticks? I prefer carrot sticks. ;)**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: Oh my, your review made me laugh so hard! XD XD XD XD**

**Random Guest: Well...he's Herbert. What do you expect? :) He's not exactly the genius here. **

_**"Hey! That's not nice!" **_

**Herbert! You shush! I'm reading my Author's note right now! **

**_"Too bad! Apologise! That was mean!" _**

**Quit interrupting me! It's not your turn yet!**

**Ahem, so what was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh right! To recap! Last time we met, We found out that Herbert had captured Mr. Henderick and disguised as him so he could be the President. But Lake Blue and company managed to escape their cages and bust Mr. Henderick out of his cell. But just as they were going to leave, Herbert blocked the exit. Dun Dun Dun! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're not leaving this place this time!" He boomed as he blocked the only exit way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out...a button!

Waving it in the air just out of their reach, he grinned before pressing the button. There was a rumble and a shake, before Klutzy appeared beside him. Herbert looked at him, surprised.

"Oops, wrong button." Herbert admitted, embarrassingly pulling out another button from his other pocket. This time, he just pressed the big red button and everyone watched in shock as the exit way began to seal up.

"Hahaha! Now you're trapped in here forever!" He gloated gleefully as he danced around, watching the shocked faces of the agents (and Mr. Henderick!) with their eyes glued to disappearing exit, occasionally glancing towards the big furry mammal dancing in glee.

Finally, Lake Blue decided to react. She jumped up and kicked Herbert in the face, who was about to take in a gulp of air. He clutched his face as he coughed, stumbling backwards. Jet Pack Guy took over and gave Herbert a good whack in the face, while Jessie and Mewcat rushed to the exit, trying to open it.

"Yeowch!" Herbert cried out, bumping into the bouncy walls of his lair.

Mr. Henderick decided that he wanted in on the action. So he reached up and shouted very loudly, "BLAHH!" He pulled out a huge inflatable flipper and waved it in his face, stunning and confusing Herbert momentarily. That was enough for Blue to give him a final kick, which sent him flying up to the ceiling.

The eight watched as he flew up in a perfect line before falling back down to the bouncy floor. His shadow grew larger in size as he descended on top of Klutzy.

Klutzy, finally understanding the situation, jumped up in surprise and tried to run out of the way. But he was a bit too late, as Herbert landed on him with a loud thud.

"You know," Herbert began as he looked sheepishly at the agents, who glared at him. "Bouncy castles aren't as bouncy as I thought."

Mewcat rolled her eyes. "That's because you're sitting on..." But she was interrupted by Herbert's loud shriek, as Klutzy pinched him.

He immediately stood up, turning around to face the red crab. "Klutzy! It's not nice of you to pinch me like that! It hurt!" He scolded angrily.

"CLICK CLICK CLICK KA KLICK CLIKETY CLICK!" Klutzy's loud and angry clicks echoed through the room as he furiously jumped up and down.

"What do you mean it was MY FAULT?!" Herbert retaliated loudly in response. "I didn't sit on you! Stop lying!" He stomped his foot, emphasising how annoyed he was.

"Click click klik klickety click clic!" Klutzy clicked in response, it's small eyes glaring up at Herbert.

"You know what? I don't even want to talk about this!" He took a few deep breaths, before continuing. "AND IM NOT FAT!" He roared, startling the agents. "You're just puny. Like a midget." He added. **(Hans! XD**)

This seemed to tick Klutzy off. He lunged towards Herbert, ready to pinch him again. Herbert jumped towards the wall, snickering at Klutzy, who jumped at him again. They were so caught up in their bickering that they completely lost focus on the agents, who stood there, amusedly watching them argue.

Klutzy made another lunge towards Herbert, who jumped out of the way again. But this time Klutzy accidentally cut a very large hole in the bouncy wall, which released all the air from inside the wall. Klutzy was blown off his feet as the sudden gush of air knocked him back.

"NOOO KLUTZY WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Herbert roared, suddenly a little worried as the air erupted out, the hole getting larger by the moment. Klutzy seemed a little nervous too, because he scuttled a little closer to the agents.

Seizing their opportunity, Lake Blue made a bolt for the hole, tearing the other side of the wall open and jumping out onto the white snow. Mewcat followed closely behind after dragging Mr. Henderick out behind her. The rest of the agents followed, with Jessie exiting last, but not before grabbing Klutzy. They collapsed onto the ground as the jumping castle began to rise up into the air.

Herbert could only stare down at them in shock before he realised that he was being lifted up into the air by the floating castle. He scrambled out the hole, but to his horror, found that he was too big to fit through the hole. His upper body hung over the edge as he stared the agents down.

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he disappeared into the sky.

The seven penguins and Klutzy sat on the snow, exhausted from the events that had just occurred.

Finally, Mr. Henderick stood up. "Well, I must thank you all for rescuing me. If there's anything I can do to return that favour, feel free to let me know." He gave a small smile.

The agents glanced at each other before slowly nodding.

"There is one thing that we'd like." Lake Blue began, and Mr. Henderick nodded for her to continue. "Could you help us rebuild the EPF Headquarters?" She looked with hopeful eyes.

He smiled. "Of course."

The rest of the agents smiled as they too stood up.

"Let's have a pizza party!" Rookie declared happily.

"Let's not, because last time that happened, Herbert found a way to capture us again." Gary suggested. The others except Rookie and Klutzy nodded.

"So no pizza party?" Rookie asked hopefully.

"No, Rookie." Dot sighed.

"Aww." Klutzy and Rookie sighed in unison.

"Jinx! I win!" Rookie and Klutzy immediately responded in unison.

"Double jinx!" They repeated again.

"Triple jinx!" They continued jinxing each other.

"There going to be here for a while, aren't they?" Mewcat sighed, but a small smile remained on her beak.

Jessie said nothing and just shook her head in response, while Rookie and Klutzy were still arguing.

"Ehh, I'm tired." Rookie and Klutzy plopped back down, letting out a deep breath in unison.

"Stop copying me!" They shouted to each other.

"No you're copying me!" They protested in response.

"Jessie who's copying who?" They turned to Jessie, who shrugged, then burst out laughing.

The others soon followed, laughing and giggling at the show Rookie and Klutzy were putting on.

"All's well that ends well." Lake Blue smiled as she looked up at the bright blue sky of Club Penguin.

* * *

**And that my friends, is the end of this story. I know, I've made so many nice friends throughout this chapter, but I promise we will see each other very very soon. In my next story, which is related to this story. If anyone can guess what the next story will be about, then cookies to you! ;)**

**But that is all for this story. I really hope you have all enjoyed this story, and I hope I will see you all soon in my next story. Thank you so much for sticking with me all this way, and I wish you all a very nice day. :) **


End file.
